Pocket Full of Love
by Pelvicthruster91
Summary: Hayashi Tora and Kagami were once childhood friends. She now plays for Yosen High alongside Murasakibara, her now best friend. Tora finds herself falling hard for Aomine, but soon becomes crushed that he has no interest for her. Kagami is there to cheer her up. Something Aomine doesn't like. Soon enough, Aomine begins to want Tora for himself. Will she accept? Aomine x OC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Faces**

"You're not playing," I state casually, rather than asking. After months of spending time with the 208 cm man, I had learned never to question his actions because a.) he had a crazy reason for it, or b.) he was too lazy.

Pulling open my pantry, I begin rummage around until I find the large box with his name neatly printed on in my mother's handwriting. Along with spending time with him, it had occurred to me that since he came over so much, it was best to shop not only for my family, but for him as well.

I yank out the box of junk food and place it gently before him on the wooden table. Not that it would matter. He'd devour anything as long as it had sugar as it's main ingredient.

"I don't wanna play against Aka-chin," he grumbles out, his voice lost within the sea of goodies I had placed before him. He carefully opens up a bag of potato chips, making sure not to drop any of the delicious, baked good. He takes one out, inspecting it cautiously before he opens wide, engulfing the chip in his mouth.

"You said he was the Generation of Miracles' captain, right? Something tells me he won't be playing either, so what's the-"

"Neh, Tora-chin?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever looked up to someone so much, that it made you hate them?" asks Atsushi, as he slowly places the bag of food down before him. It was something I rarely ever saw him do.

Pulling out a chair, I take a seat beside him and cross my leg one over the other. Yes. In fact, there were two people who I envied to the point at times I'd find myself squeezing my arm in pain. One of those two people being of course Atsushi. Although he claims to not like basketball, he was the best at it. Everything he did was without effort, passion and yet it always came out looking flawless, experienced. I grew to envy and despise people who didn't fully use their tremendous power.

Secondly, there was him. The one who I had grown to love, to cherish and to consider as the only one who could break me down. Although we hadn't been in contact for nearly 2 years now, the ring around my neck continues to symbolize our love and friendship. We both loved basketball to it's very core. It was originally my thing, but then it became ours. He grew and grew and before I knew it, all the kids were wanting to play with him than myself. I was happy. Happy that the once quiet, distressed child in the corner had became the center of attention for all the good reasons. Back then, he was most likely better than me at basketball. So I decided to test that theory all on our 99th game. But he failed not only me, but himself when he decided to purposely miss the shot. All because he couldn't stand to lose the title. The title of calling me his _big sister_.

Sighing at the sudden onslaught of child hood memories, I dig my hand in Atsushi's bag, ignoring his murderous gaze. I had bought the bag of chips specifically for him, so me eating his food didn't make him the least bit happy.

"I suppose I understand now," I mumble quietly, right before popping the oily matter into my mouth. Tossing it in, I notice that all I did was toss air. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, Atsushi places my chip into his mouth.

"You're welcome," I mumble softly, as I begin to reach into his bag once again. He holds it above his head, a sly, small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Frowning myself, I throw the thought of eating his food out the door. Instead, I find myself tapping my fingertips aimlessly on the wood, creating a specific rhythm in my head. One downside to playing the drums as a kid. If my mind wasn't filled with thoughts of problems, basketball or my social life, I found myself tapping any surface I could find. Including my thighs.

"Didn't you want to go watch a game today?"

"Hm? I wanted to watch the match between Touou and Kaijou. Which starts in…15 minutes? Why didn't you remind me sooner?" I ask accusingly, but he and I both knew that I wasn't upset as much as I was letting on to be. Grabbing the edge of the table before me, I extend my arms back, causing me to push out of my chair. Atsushi beside me begins to snicker lightly.

Since I was very short, and my parents were both tall, it was two against one. So when they had ordered in the new chairs, they matched it towards their height. So unfortunately for me, my feet were about 1 inch from grazing the hardwood floor. So pushing out of my chair always seemed to be someone else's amusement. Especially Atsushi's.

He continues to stuff his face, as if he hadn't been just laughing at my misery, "I don't wanna go," he chokes out, through a hefty mouthful of mashed food.

Rolling my eyes at him, I briskly walk to the pantry, rummaging around for the other box labelled, "_dynamite__"_. It wasn't literal. By _dynamite_, I was referring to Atsushi's favourite foreign foods from America. With any of the goods in the box, it was more than enough to have Atsushi follow and do whatever I wanted. Sometimes it saddened me that I had to force, what would possibly be one of my best friends, to go out with me with a box of sweets.

Picking out one of his favourites, I close the pantry, making sure to tuck away the box in a secure location. Last time I had carelessly left it out in the pantry and, when I had came home from work, all that was left were wrappers.

"Let's go, Atsushi," I chime happily, as I grab my black cell off from the counter top. Walking towards the door, I begin to slip on my brown, suede ankle boots. I hear the large man pull out from his chair, listening to the sounds of his crunching rather than his thunderous footsteps. He stops at the door frame, his tall shadow casting over my much smaller frame.

"Why? I'll tell you who'll win. It's gonna be-"

I shake the box of Twinkies in the air, as I casually slip on my other boot. Immediately Atsushi is beside me, hastily shoving his shoes on. He's the first one out of the door, waiting patiently for me. Or I would like to think so. Heck, if it came down to it, there's no doubt about it that he'd place the safety of the Twinkies before my own life.

Locking the door of the house with the ring of keys I had, I toss the box behind me, not bothering to see if he caught it or not. The gentle sound of the box being ripped apart had me to believe that he caught it.

Oh how I loved the child within him.

"I must admit, the Generation of Miracles are something to be feared of," I muse out loud, as I watch the match between Touou and Kaijou come to a bitter end. I can't say that I was rooting for both teams. There was something about Touou's ace and Teiko's former one that struck a nerve within me. The way he played was so raw, animalistic and heart wrenching. It wasn't like any normal basketball plays that he was making. It was the type of movement and game you'd play in street ball. Something I knew well because I had played it much of my life.

Atsushi groans in response beside me, crumpling the empty box of Twinkies in his large, rough hands.

"But, my Atsushi is nothing more than a hungry teddy bear," I giggle jokingly, as I reach up to pinch his cheeks. He let's me do so, not really caring that I was. It was something we did often to one another.

This was our relationship. I found myself always with him, talking, sitting, laughing. I occasionally made fun of him, due to his, well not strange, but interesting appearance. But it always back fired upon myself seeing as how he'd come back twice as hard. Not only in basketball, but life in general. Atsushi didn't try and he came out on top. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"At least I don't look like one," he mutters lazily, as he pinches mine back. He flaps my face back and fourth, laughing at the horrified expression on my face. I overhear the people above us beginning to laugh at Atsushi and myself.

"At least I- Atsushi, look! Kise can't get up," I point out, as I find myself shooting out of my seat to get a better look as to what was happening on the court. No doubt about it, Kise was struggling to get to his feet. Seems as though holding a copy of Aomine was more of a hardy job than a simple task.

Atsushi gets up as well, his soft, lavender eyes peering at his two former team mates.

"C'mon, let's go."

Atsushi disappears from my left, his tall form retreating towards the exit.

I'm about to ask him if he wanted to go and speak with them, but I knew better considering that he had decided to abruptly leave. Atsushi had no words, nor time for the weak.

He pushes the exit door, ducking in order to get out. Gentlemanly he holds the door for me, ushering for me to hurry up.

"I really did wish you'd play tomorrow," I sigh out, as I begin to tighten my pig tails that lay high upon each side of my head. I gently run my pale fingers through the fine hair, brushing it past my small bust.

"Hm? Why?"

"Coach likes it better when we're on the court together."

"Really?"

"I asked her why and she had said that her mind is put to ease when she sees your tall, intimidating frame besides my lesser one. She thinks that you protect me," I answer truthfully, as I lead us both through the see of worn out spectators. Today was the end for Inter-High matches. Tomorrow would be Yosen vs. Rakuzan, and then whoever won that would go on to face Touou. As much as I'd like to confidently say that'd it be Yosen heading to the finals, it was anyone's game considering both of the Generation of Miracles' players were not participating.

"Don't I always?" he asks, as he lazily drapes a long, lean arm around my shoulder. I hated whenever he did this. I felt even more pint sized whenever he did. Truth was, it wasn't just Atsushi who was the interesting pair out of us. Both of us were. It was a clear cut given that Atsushi was tall and intimidating, with his almost serpent, wide-like eyes staring off into space. Usually vacant due to his constant thoughts of goodies. And there was his intense hair to also take into account. Shoulder length, straight and a vibrant, soft lilac. He was an interesting character indeed.

And then there was me. I stood at 168 cm up against his 208 frame. Since I wasn't much tall, it didn't help when I had matured into a thin girl with barely any breasts. Some would think that living in America would instantaneously ensure of some colour to your skin; but that wasn't the case. I was extremely pale and frail looking, and with my raven coloured hair against my ivory skin, I looked like a porcelain doll. A term that many would use to describe me. Plus, it didn't help my self-esteem that I had wide, cerulean eyes. As much as I did show my emotions, Atsushi would always make fun of me by saying that whenever he looked at me, it was as if he was staring into the eyes of a doll. Eerily vacant.

I assume that I also supported the porcelain stereotype when I preferred to wear my hair up in two, high pig tails. The coach would sometimes joke about wrapping me in a box and gifting it to her 5 year old niece.

Atsushi would have to coax me to ease whenever she, or any of the other team mates made jokes like that.

"I suppose. Don't forget. There was the time when I asked to join the team and you had said, "_Are you looking for your mother?__"_ with that stupid looks of yours," I grumbled in annoyance, as I recalled my first day at Yosen High.

I had came back to Japan after a week school had started. I remember walking into the gym, my chest and head raised up high. The boys were already in practice. Due to Atsushi's size and mine, he ploughed me down when he was catching a pass from a team mate. Knocking me to the ground in process.

"_Eh? A kid? Where__'__s your mother? Shouldn__'__t you be at day care?__"_

"_I__'__m not a kid, I__'__m a high schooler. What about you? Shouldn__'__t you be in a forest? I thought trees couldn__'__t move,__"__ I huff out, as I watch his, and feel my cheeks burn bright red towards the laughter around us. _

Ever since then, we had walked home together, practiced together and spent our days by each other's side. At first, my female friends would constantly ask how our "_dates__"_ had went. It took them a few more days after that for them to realize that the reason why Atsushi and I meshed so well together in and out of basketball was because of the friendship we shared. That was it. We were just two friends who managed to balance the other out. No strings attached. It was nothing more than that and Atsushi knew that better than myself. We were like brother and sister.

"I was kidding. Y'know I love you."

"Me or what I have to offer?" I snide in remark, as we begin to walk down a flight of stairs.

"Tora-chin, I hate it when you're grumpy," he whines out, as he places a soothing hand on top of my hair. It was odd, really. Whenever he did this type of action, I found my mood to drastically change into complete calmness. A state of zen.

Remaining silent by his side, I continue to lead the way out when I feel Atsushi beside me perk up.

Following his blank gaze, I realize that the team of Touou was walking towards us. Their change room must be on the first floor then.

"Would you like to stop?"

"Don't have a choice, really. Sa-chin's with them," he states, as he nods towards the bustling, pink haired, large breasted beauty in front of us. I stare blankly, not thinking much of her appearance. Being with Atsushi had made me learn to not focus my attention on one's exterior, but their interior. I had realized this when I first began hanging out with him. We had, and continue to do so now, get strange looks due to the drastic comparison between us both. I remember we were walking by a group of middle school girls and they had something terrible about Atsushi's height. I was ready to turn and defend him, but he grabbed me by the pig tail and teasingly tugged on it, focusing my attention on him.

"_It__'__s funny. You look nothing like a Tora (Tiger), but yet you__'__re always so ready to pounce.__"_

Ever since that, I had learned to take upon Atsushi's carefree attitude as one of my own traits.

"Muk-kun!" yelps out the Generation of Miracles' former manager, Momoi Satsuki. The two greet each other, quickly catching up. I stand off to the side, not wanting to eaves drop on their conversation. But I can't help but feel the eyes of Touou's boys on my appearance.

"Hm? Aren't you Hayashi Tora?" asks a loudly ragged, almost amused voice. Looking up from my coal coloured bangs, I stare up at the tall, muscularly tanned man. He peers back at me with slanted, dark eyes. A light grin plays on his face.

I nod my head in response.

"That's _Hayashi Tora_? No way…"

"The magazines did a great job at portraying her size! She really is tiny!"

"I hear _Sports illustrated _is making her next month's issue?"

"You mean that huge magazine in America? That's so cool!"

I meet the watchful eyes of passer by's as they hear my name and suddenly recognize myself. I'm more than taken a back. I mean, I had some, some fame due to my basketball skills and size in America. I mean, they had plenty of girls' team in America, so a girl playing basketball wasn't anything. But by no means did I think that outside of my homeland did others know of my name. When I first joined Yosen's basketball team, no one had heard of or seen me in any magazine before. It was odd now that I was suddenly beginning to become noticed. Not that I didn't appreciate the attention. I just found it relaxing to walk on a court where no one but my team knew my name and story.

"Eeeeeh? You're Hayashi Tora? I didn't know you were the girl who played for Yosen!" interjects the large breasted girl, as she pushes Touou's ace to the ground. He lands on his rear, growling out a few, incoherent insults.

"Please, don't make me sound like I'm famous," I blush out, as I try to wave off the matter.

"Isn't that a little conceited, Tora-chin?" muses Atsushi, as he pinches my cheek, waving me back and forth. A common thing we both did to each other to try and put some sense into the other.

"Seems like you and Muk-kun are really good friends," she smiles out, as she hugs her clipboard closer to her chest. I try to ignore the fact that her breasts looked twice as big now.

"Really? He treats me pretty badly," I whisper out, my voice disdain and sadly broken.

Momoi suddenly pulls me into her, cuddling my frame into her taller and curvaceous one. "G'yaaah, I can't get over it. You are so cute," she chokes out admiringly, as she comfortingly strokes my raven hair.

Atsushi grabs the sleeve of my crimson coloured dress, pulling me to his side. That was the other thing about Atsushi. He was a brother figure towards me, and didn't really appeal to the thought of just anyone grabbing at me like I was some sort of prize you'd win at a fair.

"Is it true that you were invited to an opening game in the NBA?" suddenly asks Aomine. I watch as this time he pushes Momoi out of the way.

"Eh? Yes-"

"Is it true that you won New York City's AAU street ball tournament?"

"Yes. But I also had a team who helped-"

"Is it true that when you were 5, yer' mom had to dress you in doll clothes?" he asks, as I watch him try to hide his smirk. Behind him, I hear the laughter of his team mates. Even Momoi and Atsushi.

I feel my cheeks begin to flame red out of embarrassment. Well, I suppose it was my fault for admitting to the shameful fact in a basketball interview for a magazine. But that was during middle school. I didn't think people would actually read about my interview! I had barely even made a name for myself!

"H-How did you know?" I stammer out, as I gently clasp my hands on each side of my face. For some reason, I thought this would cool down the hot sensation.

"Hm? I-"

"Neh, Mine-chin has an obsession with idols," says Atsushi, as he flashes Aomine a laid back smile. I watch as the two begin to argue about what would seem to Aomine as a _secret_ of his.

"But, I'm not an idol."

"Well, maybe not in America. But everyone who knows of basketball knows who you are here, Tora-chan," says Momoi, as she rubs my head in response. I look up at her and she flashes me a smile in response.

"Thank-"

"Tora-chin really is conceited."

I wedge myself between Aomine and Atsushi, ignoring the fact that I could feel Aomine's abdomen pressing into my head. I understood that it was I who decided to invade his personal space, but what I didn't understand was why he just didn't take a few steps back to give us both room.

"Murasaki**baka,**" I insult casually, as I bunch up fistfuls of his hair, mimicking the pig tails on my head. I begin to flop them up and down.

Behind us I hear Momoi laughing.

"I just noticed. The two of you side by side make an interesting pair!"

Atsushi and I's eyebrows' twitch in annoyance.

I wait patiently by the double headed doors labelled "_exit__"_ above them. I wasn't sure how it happened, but amidst our conversation, I had somehow found myself agreeing to go out for a bite with Momoi. She had asked if I could wait for her by the exit as she had a small meeting with her team. I had nodded in response and continued to walk out with Atsushi. I asked him if he wanted to come, pointing out that with Atsushi with us, it'd make things seem less awkward.

"_It isn__'__t Sa-chin that__'__ll make things awkward. It__'__s you that__'__s awkward.__"_ After implying, no, stating that I was an odd person at first, he had insisted that he had much better things to do than eat "_junk food__"_. Ironically enough, Atsushi didn't consider candy or sweet, baked goods to be classified as junk food. He only used the term when he talked about fast food.

Now here I was, standing like a lost child without Atsushi by my side. But I suppose it was good for our relationship. We really did rely too much on each other's company that when we were apart, we found ourselves to become lost and confused. Well, I wasn't sure about Atsushi but I knew it true for myself.

Continuing to stand by myself, I watch a few stragglers still making their way out of the gym. I flip open my phone, checking the time.

"Cute background," mutters a perceptive, un-amused voice from behind. Turning around, I look up at Aomine, noticing that he changed out from his black and red uniform. He was now dressed casually in a loose, sleeveless white tank with beige cargo pants for bottoms. He keeps his basketball bag slung across his chest by his side.

Looking at Aomine, I look back towards my background. It was a picture of a little kitten in a basket.

"Eh? Really?!" I gleam in response, as my eyes glaze over with admiration towards Aomine. He was the only boy I knew that would openly admit that cats were-

"Idiot. As if I'm actually serious. Cat's are gross," he mutters out, as he casually crosses his arms behind his head, beginning to walk past me.

Standing rooted to the ground, I find myself shaking in horror. H-He didn't mean that. Cats were so innocent. Precious, adorable, lovable. He didn't mean it!"Hm? Tora, are ya' coming? Satsuki's meeting is gonna take longer so she said for us both to go on-"

I turn towards Aomine, clenching my cell phone tightly up against my chest as tears begin to slide down my face. People walking by us begin to give Aomine strange looks. Almost blaming him for making a girl cry with their steely gazes upon him.

Aomine quickly walks towards me, digging his hands into his pockets in annoyance.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he hastily whispers, trying to keep his voice quiet so he wouldn't draw anymore attention to us.

"B-Because you don't like…c-c…cats," I sob out, as I wipe my tears in distress. Just saying those words made my heart ache. I really did love cats. It may be because when I was 5, my dad had ran one over with my mom and I inside the car. I tried to take it's dead carcass home so I could _fix it_. Ever since then I couldn't take anyone speaking ill of the innocent fur balls.

"A lot of people don't like cats. If I said that yer' ugly, that doesn't mean everyone thinks yer' ugly. It's just my opinion."

The tears suddenly stop and for a moment, I'm deathly quiet. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing or not. I watch a small smile form on Aomine's lips. "Good girl, now let's-"

I begin to sob even louder, rubbing my eyes like a helpless child. Even more attention was being drawn on the two of us.

"I didn't even say anything about cats!" yells Aomine, as he rubs the back of his neck in annoyance.

"You said I was ugly!" I whimper out, as I furiously wipe my tears on my sleeves. Thank goodness this dress was long sleeved. Or I'd have to use Aomine's shirt to blow my nose.

"What a jerk."

"Does anyone else want to punch him?"

"Forget that, I want to give the little girl a big hug!"

Aomine begins to look around himself in confusion and panic, as on lookers give him judgemental looks.

Sighing, he grabs both of my pig tails, flopping them up and down. Wiping my face on my sleeve, I sniffle up my nose and stare up at him through blurry eyes.

"Cats are…cats are…damnit, they're cute and I guess yer'….alright too," he mumbles out, with a great deal of effort. I watch the small blush beginning to form on the apples of his cheeks.

I find myself smiling at his effort to cheer me up. "Eh, really? In all honesty, I wasn't that upset."

"Shut up, brat! I thought you were gonna drown me with those tears!" yells Aomine, as this time he forgets to try and hide his voice. People around us completely come to a stop, and I watch as some begin to enclose on Aomine. Well, seems as though the people of Japan really didn't appreciate rudeness towards a girl at all.

Aomine and I eat our food silently, not saying much to each other. It wasn't as if there wasn't anything to talk about. It's just that I was more quiet than what people would be let on to believe. It was Atsushi who brought the talkative side out of me, mainly because of our opposite point of views on things that caused us both to be outspoken around each other. Other than, I was told that with my doll like appearance, I bared the similar personality with one. Not saying anything, but there as a pretty face. I hated that comparison the most.

"Yer' much quieter than you were before. Y'know, with the whole fake tears and-"

"They weren't fake," I quickly correct, as I reach over towards his tray, placing a fry into my mouth. He stares blankly at his tray, a gruesome look washing over his face. Well, I suppose just like Atsushi, he wasn't for anyone taking his food.

"Sorry," I quietly say, as my voice becomes meek and almost child like. Aomine sighs out, grabbing a hold of his fries. He dumps them out on my tray, crumpling up the outer bag it had came in and tossing it into the nearby trash.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Thank you," I say graciously, as I begin to eagerly nibble on the fries.

"It's surprising how much you can eat," infers Aomine, as he lazily rests his head upon the brim of his knuckles. He peers at me, almost analyzing all my movements.

"And it's surprising how little you eat," I point out, as I nod towards his still, half uneaten burger.

"I'm not usually hungry after games. I'm more tired than anything." He yawns out, proving his words to be true.

"Maybe you wouldn't be tired if you ate after each game," I counter back, as I choke out my words through a mouthful of fries.

"Brat, you'll kill yerself before tomorrow's game if you keep eating like a little piggy."

"Is that my new nickname?" I ask, as I ignore the shot at my eating habits. It wasn't my fault. I believed that if people were hungry, they shouldn't try to present themselves neatly in front of others. They should just worry about their well being and eat to their heart's content.

"What? You mean pig- you little-" growls out Aomine, as he clenches his fist on top of the table.

"I'll kick you again if you insult a woman ag-"

Aomine scoffs, wrapping his hands behind his head. "A woman isn't what I'd use to describe you-"

I try to kick him again from underneath the table, but he stands up with his tray in his hands.

"Done, brat?"

Well, it was better than piggy and doll face.

Disposing our trays, we exit the fast food joint and into a breath of fresh air. It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon when we were done.

"Thanks for the company," I say.

"Hm? You should be thanking Satsuki. She's the one who wanted to come."

"Well, I'm hoping you'll thank her for me. Which I know you will. See you at the finals, Aomine."

I flash him a sincere smile before I turn to walk in the opposite direction.

"W-Wait! Why…why-"

"So sudden?" I ask, trying to finish his poor attempt at stating his feelings.

He nods his head in embarrassment. Smiling, I look up at the clear, blue sky in thought.

"I have a game tomorrow. I wasn't born with greatness like yourself, Aomine," I laugh softly, as I wave at him once again before I turn to leave. What a troublesome, helpless boy he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

Just as I had thought. I had received no play time until the final quarter when Yosen's hopes of going to the finals were beginning to diminish.

Even so, we still lost to Rakuzan who didn't even have the Generation of Miracles' former captain. But then again, 3rd place was better than 4th. I'd take it.

Grabbing a towel from a team mate, I rub the little, but apparent sweat off of my neck and collar bone. I sigh out in frustration, if only Atsushi had played. But I had to admire him for the respect he holds for "Aka-chin".

"How do **my** power bars taste?" I ask seriously, not minding at all that Atsushi had reached into my bag like a curious child to take them out.

"Bland."

"That's only because everything that goes into your mouth is jam packed with sugar."

I continue to sit upon Atsushi's back, grabbing fistfuls of his hair to use as balancing for myself. Other than, it took little effort on his part to keep me up on his back.

"Tell me why I'm acting like a servant today?"

"I played a game today."

"You played for 6 minutes."

"10."

"No, you stood around blankly for the last 4. You gave up."

"I thought you weren't going to watch?"

Atsushi shuts up, sighing out in laziness.

As we walk by a convenience store, I notice a bright, fluorescent yellow sign on the outside doors that draws my attention. I yank on his hair, signalling for him to stop. I carefully read the sign, a small smile creeping onto my lips. I had a lot of playing left inside of me due to the little time I got on the court. This would be the perfect opportunity to let it all out.

I tug again, motioning to keep walking. "Wanna go sight seeing tomorrow?"

"Hm? How come?"

"It's been a while since I've been back. Let's go out tomorrow since we don't have anything to do. I'll text you the plans for tomorrow morn-"

"Morning?" whines Atsushi.

"Yes, the morning. Trust me, we'll have fun!"

"This isn't fun, Tora-chin," grumbles Atsushi, as I hold my cell phone up against my ear. I listen to Atsushi on the other end whining in irritancy, but I also hear the sound of his loud chewing. At least he had his food to keep him company.

"I'm sorry, but If I told you the truth, I knew you wouldn't come. Hurry up and find me, alright?"

"Fine, fine."

Ending the call, I dig it deeply into my back pocket. I set the basketball onto the ground, taking a seat on it in the middle of the court. After defeating a team who looked a lot like Seiho high, I was waiting for some real competition. Everyone else around me on the other hand begins to stare and talk about how a girl managed to defeat a 5 men team on her own.

It was only due to years of street ball practice that defeating non street ball players became such an easy task.

Looking around me, I challenge anyone else with my vacant gaze, daring anyone to defeat me. I was still in need of some more playing. The game against Rakuzan still had me worked up.

As I continue to scan around me, my eyes forget to look at what's in front of me. And to my surprise, it's someone who I thought I'd never see again.

"H-Hayashi Tora?!"

Standing up from my crouched possession, I pass him the ball. "Long time no see, _**Taiga.**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fight, fight!**

"Kagami, is this the friend you were talking about?" asks a very tall, broad man behind him.

"I wouldn't call us friends," I say, as I clasp my hands behind my back.

"Yeah…she's my big sister."

Silence fills the court, the males taking in what Taiga had just said. I watch as they look back and forth from Taiga and myself. I brace myself for it.

Immediately they begin to laugh and snicker at the comment.

"You're triple her size!"

"Physically speaking, it's quite apparent that Taiga is much bigger than me. But in the relationship he and I share, there's a vast difference in maturity wise between us," I state, as I definitely cross my arms over my chest.

"When I first moved to America in grade 3, I had a hard time making friends. I remember walking home one day when I bumped into Tora. She was tiny and quiet, standing in front of me with a large basketball underneath her arm. She could barely hold it with one hand. She told me they were looking for another player and by that, I thought she meant someone to play dolls and house with. There was no way a girl like that could be referring to basketball. But that's what she meant. I remember first watching her play, her movement, shots and passes were so fluid and strong. Every shot she made she could get it in. After that day, I didn't want to play basketball again. Not when someone like her existed. But Tora taught me how to play, how to feel the game through a _cool head, hot heart_. Then we started to play basketball all the time together, with me getting better and better. I referred to Tora as my big sister because of her wiser nature."

"After he had called me the endearing name, I went out and bought us matching rings, to symbolize our relationship," I chip in, as my face grows soft at the recollection of that day. I was so timid when giving it to him. I was afraid he wouldn't like it. But he loved it.

"When it went on to middle school, Tora went to an all girl's private school leaving us apart from one another. But we started playing against one another when it came to fighting for the courts. I won the first one, then Tora won the other. It was a cycle of winning and losing between each other…" trails Taiga, as I watch him avert his gaze from me. Too ashamed to continue the story. To admit his mistake. So I continue the story for him.

"It came to the point where we were tied for wins. At this time, I had made a bet with Taiga. I said that if I lost against him in the next game, I wouldn't call him my little brother. How could I as his big sister act like one if he continued to win against me? So, we betted on the title. Come the day of game, I had hurt my wrist earlier due to a minor conflict. As I was shooting the ball, I hadn't flicked my wrist enough, so the ball was just shy enough from the hoop to not go in. This was Taiga's time to run for a fast break and dunk the ball. I remember it so clearly. I stood on my side by myself, watching him with a smile. The little one had superseded the bigger one. There wasn't anything left for me to teach him. I was happy that the once troublesome child with no friends had become the center of attention."

"But then…" trails off Taiga, as I watch him rub the nape of his neck in frustration. Everyone around us almost takes a step in towards the circle, eagerly wanting to hear the next part of the story. I wish for Taiga to explain, but I realize the dread and guilt still lingers on him.

"But then Taiga purposely missed, not being able to bare the thought of losing the title. I was furious. I punched Taiga in the face, resulting in a severe bruising the next day on my part. I then went on to bet on these," I say, as I show them all the rings Taiga and I wear around our necks. "I placed a bet on our friendship. The next time we met, we'd play for the rings."

"But shortly after, I flew back to Japan. Not being able to play against Tora ever since."

"But here I am, currently playing for Yosen high. I think today's the best opportunity to play that missed game, don't you think?" I ask, as I flash him a small, gentle smile. I wanted Taiga to know that I wasn't angry at him. After all, with this ring around my neck, he was still my little brother.

"T-Tora…I, uhm. I-"

I watch with a confused look as Taiga get's punched in the face by a little, black and white dog.

"Ow, what was that for #2?!"

"Kagami-kun, you're really annoying when you're indecisive. It's very un sportsman like to lose a game on purpose. A game both of you loved. No one can walk away satisfied when your archrival gave the game away on purpose! Besides, even if she isn't your big sister, you'll always be important to each other!" infers a short, quietly blue haired boy. His eyes were light and eerily vacant. Is that what mine looked like?

He had said all the things that had been lingering in my mind for the past years. He must be close with Taiga to know him so personally like that.

Taiga grips his necklace tightly, a determined look overcoming his face. "Tora, I'll face you with all I've got in this game!"

Smiling, I pick up my bag that was resting on the ground by my feet. "That's what I've been wanting to hear, Taiga. Say, do I know you?" I ask, as I nod towards the blue haired boy beside him. I was a little relieved that he was only about 3 cm taller than myself. It was good to see short players once in a while.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You're…never mind."

"You know Kuroko?"

"Eh? Not really. Just an interesting team mate of mine might've mentioned something," I let on, as I give Kuroko a once over before I walk off towards my _team. _

We line up in the center of the court, facing against Taiga and his team. I begin to stretch my arm, glancing over towards the guys on my team. I did just join them, but they'd have to suffice for now I suppose.

The ball is thrown in the air, Taiga and a boy from my team jump to tip it onto their side. But instead, a long, slender arm reaches out and catches it with ease in their palm.

"Sorry. Did I make you wait?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Kind Interruption **

"You're late again, Atsushi," I huff out, as I place my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, my bad. I got lost again."

"It's been a while," says Kuroko.

Atsushi notices him, a deathly look overcoming his face. "Dead serious, as always."

Atsushi pats him on the head like a child, to which Kuroko kindly swats his hand away.

"I thought you weren't coming," I muse out loud.

"Well, you're bad to change the meeting place all of a sudden! I thought you wanted to go sightseeing?"

"Yeah, but this looked more appealing," I argue back, as I flash him my winning smile. He sighs out in response, pushing his palm down on top of my head.

"Wait, Yosen's supposed to have played in the Inter-High right up until yesterday!"

"Why are you here?!"

Atsushi pulls out a chip from the newly opened bag in his hands. "Ah, I didn't play," he says, as he begins to chew the food up.

"But, why?" asks a shocked Taiga.

"Perhaps because Aka-chin said so?"

"Akashi-kun. He used to be the captain of the Generation of Miracles," states Kuroko, as he answers everyone's thoughts as to who Atsushi was referring to.

"Hey! You can't just disrupt a game like this!" yells a nearby ref, as his patience suddenly runs thin.

"Oh, that reminds. Yosen doesn't allow us to go for non school related competitions," reminds Atsushi, as he places another chip in his mouth.

"Eh, really? I didn't know that we had such a rule. No choice I-"

"Great, let's go!"

Atsushi begins to push my small body off of the court.

"Wait, you can't just disrupt a game and leave!" yells Taiga, as he places a hand on Atsushi's shoulder.

Atsushi stops, deciding to turn around and face whoever had touched him. I watch in speculation as Atsushi leans into Taiga, pointing at the gap between his eyebrows. "Let's not talk about that now. What's wrong with your eyebrows?"

"Ouch, you trying to pick a fight or something?"

"Really? Sorry- your eyebrows are really long."

"Listen to what I have to say!"

"I don't want to. You're tiring me out," mumbles Atsushi, as he turns to walk away from a pushy Taiga.

"What? Are you a coward? Running away?"

Atsushi stops again, turning to give Taiga a deathly gaze. "I wasn't running away."

"It's fine if you're scared. Don't be so hard on yourself," pushes Taiga, his voice growing more and more defiant and arrogant.

"What? I'm not scared. And I'm not being hard on myself at all," says Atsushi, his voice full of confusion.

I watch as he asks the boys on my team if they had an extra shirt. They all begin to scramble around, finding an extra shirt for the large man. I could tell that they were very much afraid of the repercussions if they didn't find him one to wear.

By now, it was clearly apparent that the referee was tired of yelling over us and really just wanted to get the game to a start without any further interruptions.

We all line in position once again, getting ready to play against Taiga and his friends. Seirin gets possession of the ball first, thanks to Taiga's insanely high jump. They quickly pass to Kuroko, who inhumanly makes a pass that flies wild with speed and power. One of their players, the bigger of the bunch, dunks the ball in. I watch Atsushi stand under the hoop with a blank face as he watches the man who had just scored 2 points. Was something wrong with Atsushi?

As if I light switch being turned on, I watch relieved as the wheels start to kick in motion in Atsushi's head. He grabs the ball with one hand, throwing it towards me where I stand at the half court line. Grabbing it with ease, I position myself readily, about to jump. But the court grows silent when it suddenly begins to pour down upon us.

"The game is cancelled for now! Everyone, return to the stands!"

Immediately the crowd begins to disperse, each searching for shelter away from the cold, steady pitter patter of the rain.

I search around for Taiga, who I find staring intently towards my direction. I stare back at him, my eyesight beginning to grow blurry due to the sudden rainfall.

"Try to defend me, if you can," I yell over the crowd, challenging him to a quick, one on one.

Jumping up, Taiga does as well, his jump skill fully high and his long arm raised up to the sky, ready to block my shot. I land back on the ground as the ball crisply flies into the net with ease, making that beautiful sound as the net swirls from side to side.

A shocked, confused expression overcomes the faces of Taiga and his team mates as they watch in awe over the rain as to what had just happened. They must've been wondering as to how I had managed to get it pass Taiga, when he clearly had the upper hand.

"Well, I suppose this is it for now. I'll see you next time," I ensure, as I squeeze the water from the tips of my pig tails. Giving Taiga a small, reassuring smile, I had to reassure him that we'd meet again, taking in the sudden worrisome look on his now, matured, handsome face.

I walk away from him, having nothing else to say to my childhood friend. We'd do all the talking on a real court at the Winter Cup. Hopefully before then.

Grabbing my bag that was now getting drenched and dirtied due to everyone running by it, I watch Atsushi in time to get his hand swatted away once again from Kuroko.

Running up behind Atsushi with my stealth-like powers, I slam my small body into his large frame. But I find myself toppling over in the process of it all.

"You know that it's you who always ends up getting hurt," he groans out, as he reaches out to catch my arm.

"If you want to make me think otherwise, prove it to me at the Winter Cup," finishes Atsushi to Kuroko, as he walks away from the blue haired boy with me being dragged along.

"If you know Kuroko doesn't like it when you do that, then why do it?" I ask, as I rummage around through my bag for some towels.

"Hm? It's nice to see something else but that dead serious expression on his face."

I throw a towel up on his head and mine, as we continue to walk home in silence. Neither one of us wanting to talk about the others _rival. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****"****Family****"**** Dinner**

"Ma, I'm going out!" I call from the door way, as I slip on my black and pink Jordans. I wasn't exactly fond of the flashy colour combination, but they were great shoes to practice and play basketball in.

"Is Atsu-kun coming over for dinner?" asks my loving mother, as she pops her head in from out of the kitchen. The only resemblance we shared between each other was our ivory skin and raven hair. Other than that, we were polar opposites personality wise. I liked to keep to myself, and I was quiet most of the time. While my mother thoroughly enjoyed other peoples' company and she loved to talk about just about anything, really. I asked her why she fell for my dad, who I had received the quiet nature from. She went on to tell me that there was something "_…__incredibly sexy__"_ about a quiet man. Something mysterious and alluring. "_Plus, he__'__s got a really handsome face!__"_ I had watched as my mother went on to run her hand affectionately down my father's face, who looked away with a red face.

Something about their relationship made my hopes of finding my own partner raise. I had my own issues when it came to boys. Everyone was too busy regarding me as cute and "_fun sized_", worrying me that no man would ever want someone as tiny as myself. So far, it proved to be true.

I give her a side long glance. "Well, he has been for a month now, so I'm going to go with choice 'a' and say yes."

"Then do you mind stopping by the grocery store after practice?"

"Not at all. What do you need?"

"Sliced beef, shiitake, enoki mushrooms and 1 leek. Are we having beef sukiyaki tonight?" I ask myself, as I walk to the basketball courts by Sakura park, studying my mother's list. It was a small children's park that was a block away from our house. I hadn't even known about it's whereabouts until Atsushi had come over for the first time. He asked if I wanted to go to Sakura and practice.

"_Huh?__"_ I replied back, with an incredibly dumb expression on my face.

After that, I had to be given a tour of my neighbourhood by Atsushi, who didn't even live on my street.

Sighing as to how hopeless I really could be, I neatly fold up the list and slide it into the pocket of my black shorts.

Entering the cage, I was a little dejected to realize that I was all by myself today. Usually I was met with the regulars, but it seems the grey clouds had driven them away.

Standing in the center of the court, I'm about to release the ball from my grasp when I'm suddenly shaken to my core by a loud, bubbly voice.

"Tora-chan!"

I watch as the basketball lands on the rim of the hoop, laying still for a few moments before falling off to the side.

Frowning, I slowly walk towards Momoi and the larger man beside her who stood on the opposite end of the cage.

"What're you guys doing?" I ask, as I hold onto the cold, grey wire as I speak to them both. They were both dressed in casual clothing, although not appropriately dressed for the grey skies that were lurking in. I hope they had an umbrella. Which by the look of their empty hands, they didn't.

"We were just walking around until we saw you. Do you come here often?" she asks, as she too holds onto the fence, her breasts pushing up against the barricade.

"I suppose. It's usually packed so I'm not really noticed. Seems everyone left because of the weather," I muse out, as I stare upwards towards the sky. I feel my face soften upon seeing the depressing bunch. I loved cold weather. The rain. The tranquility and stillness of it all. It was fascinating. Beautiful.

"I'll play ya'."

I look around Momoi to find Aomine beginning to stretch his arms behind his back. "What?" she and I both ask in unison.

"What? I said I'll play against you. Come on, one on one. Let's-"

"Oh no you don't. Not after you just played in yesterday's game," orders Momoi, as she grabs the back of Aomine's shirt.

"Shut up, Satsuki. What are you, my-"

"Ahomine," I mumble, as I begin to walk away from the barricade.

"What was that you brat?!" he yells out, as I feel the fence rattle due to his ferocious kicks. Men who didn't show respect to women weren't men at all. Momoi was just trying to look out for his well being. He didn't need to-

"**CATS ARE UGLY!****"**

The orange ball in my fingertips slowly slips out of my clutches, rolling away from my feet and further away from my body that stood motionless. I feel my eyes and throat begin to grow coarse and dry. What did he-

"CATS ARE DAMNED CRAZY AND THEY SHOULD ALL GO-"

Quickly grabbing the ball from rolling away any farther, I whip it with all my force behind me. Aomine doesn't hesitate to catch the pass. He and Momoi had entered the cage, with her taking a seat on the nearby bench with an exasperated expression on her face.

"One on one. I lose, I'll admit that cats are whatever you say them to be. You win, I'll-"

"Leave me alone forever?"

A vein pops out from his forehead. "You little-"

"Let's think about my prize after, alright?"

I stare at Aomine from the middle of the court, watching him dunk the ball with ease, winning the one on one match between us. Sighing in fatigue rather than sadness that I lost, I walk towards Momoi and take a seat beside her on the old, worn out green bench. Didn't matter what we betted on. A one on one against the Generation of Miracles' ace was no easy win for anyone. Bottom line was that he was still superior to me in almost every aspect of basketball.

"You're amazing, Tora-chan," claims Momoi, as she shifts to turn facing me.

"Am I? I'd thank you but we all know I'd be being conceited," I grumble out, as I take a few gulps from my water bottle. I recall the moment when Atsushi had called me the name twice.

"Don't worry about Muk-kun. Right, Ao-"

"Hm? He's nothing more than a big kid," states Aomine, as he begins to play with my basketball while staying close to the two of us.

"How long have you known him for?" she asks.

"A few months."

"EH? And you're both already so close?!"

I give her a side long glance, nodding my head in response.

"That's amazing. Aomine-kun and I have been friends since we were kids and yet he's always so mean!"

"Shut up, Satsuki," says Aomine, his voice edged with a little annoyance.

"Ahomine," I grumble again, as I dodge the ball that comes flying towards my face.

Standing up, I stretch my arms a few times before I let out a loud, tired yawn. "Excuse me," I apologize, as I run off to grab my ball. Picking it up, I walk back towards my bag, placing it neatly inside.

"Wow, it's already 6!" exclaims Momoi, as she pulls out her pink cell phone.

I pull out mine as well to confirm the time. She was right. I suppose I should get to the convenience store now.

"Where are you two off to now?"

"Us? I don't know. I'm sort of hungry. Probably to the fast-"

"Don't. I-I mean my mom's making beef sukiyaki tonight. I can pick up some extra food and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you two coming along."

Momoi gives a hesitant look towards Aomine. "Are you sure? We really don't want to be a problem," she laughs, as she twirls her pink locks delicately around her index finger.

"The only problem will be you. I'm go-"

Momoi elbows Aomine roughly into the side.

"No, really. I think my mom's getting tired of hearing Atsushi complain about how bland the food is. I'm sure she'd be much more interested with you two complementing her."

Momoi gives me a hesitant look before a persistent Aomine breaks her into agreeing.

"Ma!" I yell out, as Momoi, Aomine and myself take off our shoes by the entrance. My mother walks in, wiping her hands on her yellow, frilly apron.

"Tor- Oh, more friends?"

"Yes. Is it okay?"

"Of course, of course. I just love meeting your friends. Please, come in."

Momoi thanks my mom, while Aomine casually begins to walk around my house like it was his own. I lead them down the hall and up to my room, but not before I hand my mother the groceries. Opening the door, I'm not surprised to find a passed out Atsushi sprawled across my beige flooring, wrappers of all types around his face peaceful face.

Momoi grabs my arm, pulling me back as she whispers into my ear. She wonders if we should really disturb him. I roll my eyes at her, whispering for her and Aomine to watch and take note of how to wake up a sleeping "_bear__"__._

Running across my room, I slam my body on top of Atsushi's, watching his eyes almost bulge out of his head. Laughing, I begin to roll from side to side on his torso.

"Tora-chin. I really hate you," he grumbles groggily, as he begins to close his eyes once again. I gently slap his face, forcing him to wake up. "Momoi and Aomine are here. Stop being such a lazy bum."

Atsushi pushes me off, sitting upright with a dazed look on his face. He stares at Momoi and Aomine, almost not recognizing the two. "Hello, Sa-chin," he waves happily, as he pays no attention to Aomine.

"Don't ignore me," warns Aomine, as he begins to walk around my room. Momoi flops onto my neatly made bed, laying on her stomach as she watches Atsushi and I. "Muk-kun's allowed in your room when you're not around?" she asks, as she begins to kick her legs back and forth.

Cautiously eyeing Aomine from the corner of my eyes, I answer her question. "Yes. He knows better than to do anything stupid. Plus, at most he sits waiting for 30 minutes, depending if he feels like coming early. If I'm not home my mom makes him do some chores and then sends him up to my room. He'll usually watch TV and make a mess before passing out," I explain, as I begin to pick up the candy wrappers from the ground.

"What a kid," mutters Aomine, as he continues to walk around my room.

Aomine suddenly stops by my wooden oak dresser. There wasn't anything on it except some old pictures. He couldn't find those interesting, could he?

Momoi climbs off of my bed, leaving the white sheets slightly wrinkled. Walking towards Aomine, she carefully picks up a golden framed picture off of my dresser and begins to smile fondly at it.

"Aomine-kun's not allowed in my room without my supervision. Mainly because I leave my bras all over-"

"Mine-chin, I'm not sure you want to open that," warns a happy Atsushi, cutting Momoi off. I give him a thankful look, not sure if I was comfortable about hearing her talk about bras. I wasn't really much about talking about personal items like that in front of anyone. Including my own mother. Mainly because I barely had any breasts to talk about in the first place.

Looking at Aomine, I watch in horror as he begins to slide my underwear drawer open. Stepping on Atsushi's abdomen, he chokes out in response as I bolt towards Aomine, taking him to the soft, yet hard carpet.

"C-Cats…I saw-"

"Y-You didn't see anything!" I stammer out, as I begin to pound on his chest beneath me. N-No, he couldn't have seen them. I took him down before he could! G'ah, this is so embarrassing! Why didn't Atsushi stop him, or better yet, warned me about it sooner?!

"32B, I knew it!"

Turning around, I find Momoi going through the contents of my bra drawer. The colour drains from my face as I watch her hold up my black bra, which was adorned all over with white, plush kittens.

"Neh, this is cute," she giggles, as she holds it up for myself, Atsushi and Aomine to see. I wasn't really concerned about Atsushi since this was how his first experience in my room had went. Through much punishment, he had learned never to go near my dresser. Ever. That's why I was apprehensive about Aomine walking around my room.

Turning back around to the boy beneath me, I find Aomine straining to see what Momoi had in her hands. I place my hands roughly on his chest, pinning him underneath me as I hold him to the floor.

"You-"

I suddenly watch his gaze lower from my face, landing fixated upon my white t-shirt. His eyes narrow, his gaze becomes more focused. What was he-

"You pervert!" I yell angrily, as I begin to slap his face from side to side. Atsushi reaches over, yanking my body off of Aomine. "Play nice," he warns, as he keeps a restrained hold on my forearm.

"I'll gouge your eyes and cut off your tongue if you mention this to-"

"Tora-"

Suddenly my mom walks in, poking her head in with a loving smile. We all watch in horror as her smile slowly fades and is replaced with a look of confusion. On one side of the room you had Momoi holding up my bras, then there was Aomine lying on the floor with a dazed, drugged up look on his face. Beside him was Atsushi, who was outstretched on the ground with my flailing body over top of his lap. But the cherry on the top was me, who was trying to violently stab Aomine with a pair of scissors that Atsushi had kept on the table to open some candies.

To her, well to anyone really, this looked like a horrible picture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Realization **

"Aomine-kun, would you like another helping?" asks my mother kindly, as she begins to add more food to my father's bowl. Thankfully it wasn't him who had come up to my room to tell us that dinner was ready. I'm sure he would've had some sort of panic attack.

"Hm? Sure- THE HELL!" growls out Aomine, as his chopsticks slip out from his finger tips, making a clattering sound as they hit the wooden table.

My dad clears his throat, a warning towards Aomine's use of words. Totally oblivious as to what had really just happened.

Continuing to eat my food in peace with my head lowered, I feel Aomine's dangerous gaze seeping through me, as he sits across from me at the dinner table. I was a little surprised that my kick had managed to reach him. If I knew it would, then I would've aimed for what was between his legs.

"Tora," warns my mother, as she grabs Aomine's bowl from in front of him. My head shoots up, staring at my mother's back as I begin to whine.

"I didn't do anything!"

Aomine begins to groan in front of me, rubbing his knee from underneath the table for added effect.

"Tora, did you just kick our guest?" asks my dad, as he pushes his glasses further up his face. He had recently gotten them, and had went on to boast for a week as to how smart he looked. After that, he was over the whole idea of wearing glasses. He now found it a nuisance as to how he had to keep cleaning the lenses and pushing the frame up his face around the clock.

"He's not our-"

"Tora-chin, please apologize to Mine-chin," orders a calm Atsushi beside me, who finally decides to speak. His eyes are closed in bliss as he raises a huge piece of beef up to his mouth.

"Atsu-"

He cracks his eye open, glancing at me from the corner.

Lowering my head in shame, I clasp my hands neatly on my lap as I begin to swing my legs back and forth.

"S-Sorry, Aomine," I apologize shyly, as I feel everyone's gaze upon me.

My dad reaches over, placing a hand on top of my head before quickly taking it off out of embarrassment. Realizing that there were other guests at the table today.

Looking up, I watch as a huge, pleased smile overcomes Aomine's face. This time, it's Momoi who kicks Aomine from underneath the table.

"So, Tora tells me that you manage the basketball team that Aomine-kun plays for, Momoi-chan," says my mom, as she takes a seat at the other end of the table.

"I do. Although a certain someone rarely ever shows up for practice," she huffs out, as she shoots a murderous look at Aomine. He responds by taking some of her food. Mostly the beef.

My mom laughs as she watches the pair in front of her. "Are you two going out?" she suddenly asks, her voice far from joking.

Aomine, Momoi, my dad and myself all begin to choke at the sudden personal question. Atsushi continues to eat his food, as if nothing had just happened.

My dad is the first to speak up. "Honey, I don't think that's the most appropriate-"

"Why not? Look at them! They're so close and Momoi-chan is very beautiful and Aomine-kun is very-"

"Perverted," I mumble underneath my breath. I hear Atsushi beside me begin to snicker at my comment.

"What was that, Tora?" asks my mother.

"N-Nothing," I stammer, as I quickly begin to down my food at a way to avoiding the topic.

"Like I was saying, Aomine-kun is very talented and handsome. So what if they decide to go out? I'm sure they've already…what's that word? Hook…yes, I'm sure they hook up almost every day!"

Atsushi nearly spits his food out as this time he's the one to begin choking. Meanwhile, my dad shamefully buries his red face in his hands, as Momoi does the same. Aomine's eyes almost roll back into his head. Pervert was probably picturing the scene in his head.

"Ma!" I whine out, as I rub Atsushi's back comfortingly, trying to calm him down from my embarrassing mother.

"That's what all the kids were saying in America!"

"This is Japan! And I'm not sure you know what that term means!" I counter back.

"What do you mean? Whenever you're father and I come home from work, we always find you and Atsu-kun on the couch hooking up!"

A loud, thunderous thud travels throughout the house as Atsushi falls from his chair. Another loud thud is heard as I slam my head against the wooden table. My mom needed to stop with this insane lingo of hers.

"Sorry about tonight," I apologize shamefully, as I watch Aomine and Momoi slip on their shoes.

After Atsushi and I died of embarrassment, and Aomine and Momoi's heads' were filled with very wrong, wrong pictures of us both, my mom went on to explain that "_hooking up__"_ was a boy and a girl who were friends that always hung out with one another. Completely opposite of what the rest of us were picturing.

"No, no. It's fine, really. I haven't had such an interesting dinner in forever! I usually eat instant ramen in my room as I try to finish up my analysing," assures Momoi, as she grabs Atsushi's arm to use for balancing.

"I'm relieved to hear that."

Atsushi says goodbye to the two quickly, as he treads back to the kitchen for the dessert. Dessert being candy, that is.

Opening up the door, Momoi is the first to walk out. Aomine follows right after, but I grab his arm, stopping him from leaving. He hadn't said much after dinner, and I was worried that he might've taken what my mother had said to heart.

"Makes me think. Satsuki and I have been friends for a long time. Maybe it's time I asked her out?" he asks, more to himself than to me. For some reason, I feel my heart beat begin to flutter towards a slower pace than it was already at. Placing my hand slowly up to my chest, I begin to rub it soothingly. I'm not sure it was physical pain that I was feeling.

"Hm? Something the matter?" he asks.

Shaking my head from side to side, I muster up the courage to look into his eyes, giving him a small, rooting smile. I give him a thumbs up, motioning that he should go for the opportunity. He places his large hand on my head, rubbing the texture of my fine, silk hair rather than my head. "Thanks for the food, **kiddo.**"

With that, he runs towards Momoi who was waiting patiently in front of the house, a large, beautiful smile to her lips as she waves goodbye to me. Hesitantly, I wave back, forcing myself to smile back. Aomine lightly nudges her in the hip, as she begins to stumble towards the floor. He grabs her hand, pulling her body close to his side. I watch as the two of them begin to walk down the street, Momoi with a scowl and Aomine with a light, affectionate smile.

"…_kiddo.__"_

Was that all I'd ever be to him? To every boy?

Closing the door, I twist the bronze lock to it's parallel position before slamming my head against the door. What was I thinking? Why did I have to grow attached to any boy who showed any interest towards myself? Why did I have to have feelings for them, when I was only a friend in their eyes? Why was I so desperate to find someone?

Especially Aomine. He was everything I hated. Loud, obnoxious, arrogant, rude. Yet he was funny, caring, especially towards Momoi and let's face it, he was really good-looking. Plus, we both shared the same interest. Basketball.

Then there was Momoi. Tall, curvaceous, bubbly, beautiful, large breasted. She had to be any boy's type.

And there was me. Short, pale, porcelain, fragile, quiet, annoying, short tempered. For my small size, I was too much to handle. For anyone, really.

After putting myself down even more with my dark thoughts, I make my way towards the kitchen where I find my dad saying goodnight to Atsushi, as he walks by me saying the same thing, while kissing me on the forehead. My dad had grown used to Atsushi's presence, and he realized that Atsushi wasn't the type to pry on any matter, really. Heck, if my dad and mom stood behind him kissing, Atsushi wouldn't even twitch to take a peek. But we all knew that my dad wouldn't be seen kissing my mom out in the open like that.

Walking into the kitchen, I creep up behind Atsushi who sits in a chair with his back turned towards me. Placing my chin on top of his head, I let my hands rest on his shoulders. "Atsushi?"

"Tora-chin?"

"Promise that you'll never fall in love with me," I whisper quietly, as I deeply exhale a breath of uneasiness.

As long as I had a friend like Atsushi in my life, a friend who I didn't love, who didn't love me back, I think I would be fine with going to the grave as just, "_Miss Hayashi Tora.__"_

"If it means taking in a mother-in-law like that, then you having nothing to fear," he jokes casually, as he sticks a spoonful of strawberry ice-cream into the air. Although he couldn't see my face, I couldn't help but smile graciously at the person who was put on earth to keep me sane. I take Atsushi's spoon of ice-cream into my mouth, revelling in the cold, creamy sweetness. Rarely ever did he share his food with me. He must sense that I was feeling uneasy if I had to ask a question like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Party Posse**

"Flick your risk…and straighten up your posture,"

"Sorry!"

"Don't pinch the sticks. Relax the hold."

"Sorry!"

"Good. That's much better!"

"Sorry!"

I cross my arms over my chest. More in admiration than annoyance, really. Skipping across the small, enclosed, sound-proof room, I open the door, welcoming in the sweet of aroma of coffee and cheap perfume.

"Lessons over for today. But I still want you to keep practicing the first song out of book 4 when you-"

"B-But I've been playing the same song at home and here for the past 5 classes!" he blurts out helplessly, as the stick in his left hand clumsily clatters to the cool, grey laminate. Quickly grabbing it from the floor, he stares at me with a red, nervous face as he wipes the sweat off from his forehead.

"There's a reason for that. Trust me. Play the song a couple of more times and the next time we see one another, you'll notice a significant change. Alright?" I reassure, as I smile gently at the meek, critical boy in front of me.

Nodding his head, he swiftly makes way for the door past me, causing a few strands of hair to wisp softly around my face, one strand getting into my left eye. Frowning with disgust and annoyance, I peel the hair out from my eye, yanking it out of my head as I toss it on the floor.

This was the reason as to why I rarely ever wore my hair down.

Sighing, I push the door behind me as I begin to tidy up the room a bit. It was a fairly new, clean room but it lacked the extra space. The drum set had to be set right in the middle, leaving not much room for manoeuvring for the instructors that used this room. But luckily for myself, my small had no problem fitting through small crevices. I'd occasionally think of myself as some tiny, curious mouse on an expedition rather than a boring drum instructor.

Outside of basketball, I found myself needing some extra cash, seeing as how although my family was quite well off, my dad refused to pay me through life. So my mother had suggested at trying for a job in a nearby music store, but there wasn't much to choose from by our house, so I had take the bus in order to find my now current job. It wasn't so bad. Most of my students were all eager, ill-tempered children. They reminded me a lot of myself, oddly enough. Learning the drums from a young age, it was an interesting thing at first. I had difficulty doing pretty much everything at first. I couldn't even sit right while I tried to coordinate my hand and eye movements. It was a disaster. I was ready to give up. Until I saw a rock band on TV when I was in America. The way each and every person held their instrument, cherished and loved it, I had decided that I couldn't just give up so easily.

Now here I was. Having somewhat mastered the drums and now passing my knowledge on to kids who wouldn't listen to me, but instead climbed onto my back and stuck the drum sticks through my pigtails, entangling them to the point where I had to get the receptionist of the business to take them out. I had a feeling he had something against me from the first time I started working. My suspicions were proven when I winced in pain from him not entangling, but yanking the worn out sticks out of my hair. I would've pounced on him if it my job wasn't on the line. I didn't mind the kids though, really. Until they started to shove the sticks up some other, unappealing places.

As I begin to lay some notes out for the next instructor to use the room, I feel a light, chilly breeze flow into the warm room, sending a deep shiver down my spine. Turning around, I find the same, tentative boy from before.

"Sakurai? Did you forget something?" I ask, as I keep my back to him trying to quickly finish my scribbles on the loose leaf of white, old paper.

"S-Sorry. But, I had a question to ask you!" he asks, as he helplessly stares at me with those soft, innocent brown eyes of his. Sakurai was my only student that wasn't a child. But the look on his face had me always thinking otherwise.

"What is it?"

"Oh, ugh. I was wondering if…if…if you, ugh-"

"Sakurai," I whine out, as I place my hands on my hips in annoyance.

"S-Sorry! My school's having a festival tomorrow in spite of Halloween coming up. A-And there's a prize going out for best dressed. But, but the thing is that the costumes have to be coordinated with two individuals and…and they can't both be from the school so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my partner!" he quickly blurts out, as he begins to wheeze out of breath.

"I-"

"The winners both win cash prizes and seeing as how you need extra money and I need it to buy those Jordans I was wonder-"

Raising my hands up, I motion for the flustered Sakurai to calm himself down. Walking towards him, I grab his forearms and raise it to his sides. I begin to coach him through a few breathing exercises, but that only seems to worsen the problem.

"Sa-"

"S-Sorry! I know it's a lot to-"

"I'll be there."

"…but everyone from the team is pairing up and-"

"Sakurai, I said-"

"…if I don't find a partner they'll make fun of me and, and-"

Grabbing the sticks out of his sweaty palms, I smack it on his head, hoping he would calm down. And he does, rubbing his head in response as the brims of his eyes begin to water, threatening to spill over.

"I, will be there. A-"

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Trust me, alright?"

Sakurai sighs a breath of relief, as he begins to laugh while continuing to rub his head.

Walking towards the light switch that was behind him, I flick it downwards as the room grows vacant and ghostly. I usher us both out, as I lock the door and sling the red lanyard around my neck.

"So, what're we going as?" I ask, as I lead us both down the long, never ending hall.

"H-How about a magician and show girl?" he suggests.

"Don't you think it'd be a little odd?"

"What would?"

"Wouldn't your team mates make fun of you if you came dressed as a show girl?" I ask smugly, as I gently elbow Sakurai in the side.

He begins to laugh nervously, as he grows embarrassed at the joke.

"Why not…superheroes?!" I ask excitedly, as I begin to contemplate the idea. There was a few, good possibilities to come out of that. Sakurai could be either Superman, Batman or Spiderman. In return I could be Wonderwoman, Catwoman or Mary-Jane Watson!

"Sorry. I thought of the idea too but Aomine-kun and Momoi claimed the theme first."

Well, there were two names I wasn't expecting. That's right. I forgot the two went to Touou as well as Sakurai. Well, there was no way to avoiding it, I suppose.

Sakurai and I exit the music store, as we begin to talk in front for a few more minutes, coming up with a few more ideas until we finally agree upon one. It wasn't too bad. The best we could do in such a short notice. I just wish he had mentioned it sooner until waiting for the last day. It would all fall upon Sakurai to find the costumes, which he was going to do right now. I told him that all I needed was a set of ears for my part, and that I'd figure out the rest for myself. He hesitantly nodded his head, but something told me he had much more on his mind other than a pair of ears glued to a headband.

Waving goodbye to him, I figured that I'd stop by the fast food joint nearby for a quick lunch.

Pushing open the door, I let a young mother and her excited child go in first, smiling at them as they do so. Immediately I'm welcomed by the soothing, blasting heat and the warm, comforting smell of fried, unhealthy food.

As my order comes up to the counter, I grab my tray graciously as I decide to eat by myself, as sad as it may sound. Searching for a vacant seat by the window, I can't help but spot a somewhat oddly familiar patch of red, dark hair off into the corner. Walking with my red tray in my hands, I follow the patch of red light as I begin to gravitate towards the man. Someone who was more than just a familiar.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who eats alone," I muse out loud, as I sit across from the tall, grumpy man in the seat across from him. About to place my tray on the small table, I find that there's no room due to the over pushing amount of a pile high burgers. I watch as he quickly pushes the burgers aside, making room for myself.

"Tor-"

Taiga begins to choke out of shock and happiness as he tries to talk and chew at the same time. Reaching over the table, I flick him in the forehead, hoping he would calm down. As I sit back down, the ring around my neck hits my chest lightly, making a quiet, clasping noise.

"What was that for?!" he yells out, as he wipes his mouth in annoyance.

"For still being such a kid."

Ripping open a packet of vinegar, I hastily dump the salty contents over my unsalted, hot fries. Picking one up, I hold it up to my face, where I carefully examine the concentration of vinegar on the golden log. I refused to eat my fries if they weren't drenched in the tantalizing, sour solution.

"At least I still don't look like one."

Flicking the fry at Taiga, I watch as he peels it out from his hair, a disgusted, grotesque look on his face as he does. He lets it fall to the ground from his fingertips.

"Don't make such a mess," I warn out, as I begin to eat my still, warm food. I'd most definitely regret it later, but I didn't care now.

"Weird meeting you here," says Taiga, as he begins to unwrap a burger from the plentiful abundance of them in front of him.

"This is where all the crazies come, seeing as how you and I are here, right?"

A small, gentle smile makes it's way up Taiga's face as he looks out the window in thought. A barely audible chuckle escapes his lips.

Holding my burger with two hands, I take a large bite as I begin to examine Taiga. He looked good. He'd matured into a fine, strong man. While I remained pretty much the same. Japan had been good to him. That's for sure.

But there was something different about Taiga. Something I couldn't place quite yet. And I wasn't sure if it was for the good or bad.

"Can't believe you play for Yosen," he scoffs, as he goes to unwrap yet another burger. Funny, I didn't even see him eat the previous one. Was he stuffing them underneath the table? Perhaps feeding a lonely, stray dog? No way, Taiga hated the harmless canines. Maybe it was a child?

I unconsciously look under the table, making sure there wasn't a scruffy looking kid underneath.

"I can't believe you play for Seirin," I counter back, as I pick up a greasy, wet fry. I toss it up in the air, catching it successfully into my mouth.

"Why's that?" he asks, narrowing his already slanted, dark eyes at me.

Smiling at him, I take another bite before answering him through a mouthful. "The same reason why you can't believe I play for Yosen."

Taiga scowls in response as he leans back into his seat, wrapping his arms tiredly behind his head. I watch like old times as his eyebrows furrow together, causing his rough gaze to become much more softer and vulnerable to the eyes of the innocence.

"You haven't changed a bit," we both say in unison, as we eye one another intensely. The only thing between us a pile of now, cold food.

We begin to stare down one another, our gazes unwavering. I pick up my untouched soda, holding it up to my mouth as I continue to stare down my old friend. Trying to wrap my mouth around the pesky white straw, I accidentally poke it roughly it the left side of my nose.

Whimpering in slight pain, I look back up at Taiga who covers his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh.

Blushing, I slam my pop down in front of me back onto the table.

"Got something to say, wise guy?" I yell in embarrassment. I stand up in annoyance, reaching over to grab the collar of Taiga's shirt. Suddenly I feel something very cool and very much wet begin to run down in places it shouldn't ever be running down into.

Letting go of Taiga I look down slowly, in fear that my suspicions would be right. And they were.

I had managed to spill my soda all over my grey, pleaded skirt as the brown liquid runs over my white legs, leaving a stain right in the middle of my skirt.

"Have an accident?" muses out an over-happy Taiga.

Blushing, I quickly sit back down, squeezing my legs together in humiliation.

Why, why did this type of stuff always have to happen to me?

But I still think the cake on top had to be during practice with the boy's at school. I was aware that my time of the month was on it's way, hitting it's mark soon. I didn't pay much attention to the thought as I woke up that day and noticed that it wouldn't be coming that day. But I was very wrong when my coach had to pull me aside form the middle of practice to warn about what could be seen through my white shorts. I booked it to the change room, almost crying in embarrassment. My coach, who I thank to God this day was a woman, had come in to reassure me that none of the guys, or anyone else had seen.

But this was still pretty bad.

"Come on. Let's go," says Taiga, as he stands up from his seat, cracking his neck as he gets up.

"W-What?" I stutter out, as I find myself shaking nervously. There had to be double the people since we had first entered. Not to mention the large group of males sitting by the table right by the door. No way could I walk out like this!

Sighing, I watch as Taiga pulls off his maroon, hooded sweatshirt revealing a short sleeved black t-shirt underneath. Ushering for me to stand up, I do so attentively. I make sure to hide the front of my skirt with my fists. But what was the point? My fists were much too small, even when placed together.

Taiga stands in front of me, shielding my small body with his much larger one. Thankfully there was no one sitting beside us.

"Put your hands up," he orders, as he begins to turn the front of his sweatshirt towards him.

Confused and still mortified, I begin to profusely shake my head from side to side.

Groaning, Taiga pries my hands away from my body, raising them up in the air. Stubbornly I begin to squirm in his grasp. Suddenly my gaze grows dark and an unfamiliar, but inviting thick, strong scent enters my nostrils. But I find that it's hard to breath because of the overpowering scent.

Just as quickly I was engulfed into this new "_world"_, I was brought back into the present, in haling deeply at the inviting fresh air.

"Where my sweater for now, I guess. You're lucky that it's big enough to cover your skirt," he says casually, as he digs his hands into his jeans.

Looking down, I raise up my hands as I watch the extra, long sleeves flim downwards. They were so long! Not just that, I could practically wear taiga's sweatshirt without wearing any bottoms! But by no means did I intend on doing that.

"Like dressing a child," mutters Taiga, as he begins to lead the way.

"What was that?" I pipe up in annoyance, fully aware of what he had just said.

Waving his hand in the air, I follow the tall man out of the joint, completely forgetting about my hunger and his still awaiting pile. My mind was currently set on Taiga's sweatshirt. The heat that was already in it, the overpoweringly, husky scent that was just the right amount to make any girl swoon. It was making me feel really special, for some odd reason.

I felt even more tiny with this on me.

Quickening my pace to catch up with Taiga, I begin to chide him. "Slow down. You're forgetting I have short legs!"

Taiga immediately slows his pace, sighing out as he does so.

"Won't you be cold?" I ask meekly, as I nod towards his thin, black shirt.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I'll run home to warm myself up if I have to."

I'm about to ask Taiga about his parents, but I know better than to do that. The relationship he shared with the two was…difficult, to say the least. It was complicated. To the point where Taiga was sent to live on his own. By himself. Knowing Taiga from a young age, I knew he had to be lonely from time to time.

"Taiga?"

"What?"

"Come over for dinner."

"Fine," he quickly replies, not even double thinking about the question. I knew that if I mentioned anything about Atsushi, he'd immediately decline, seeing as he and him didn't really mesh that well. And I really wanted Taiga to come home, so by no means was I going to bring the other male up.

"That's gre- Oh. Then I guess we have to go shopping for you."

"H-Hey! At least try to sound nice about it!"

"What do you mean you won't be home for dinner?" I ask my mother, as I hold my phone up to my ear while I try to walk past a bustling woman, her basket full of vegetables, or was it fruit? Whatever it was, it was all new to me.

"I'm sorry honey, but if I knew Taiga-kun would be coming over than I wouldn't had picked up the extra shift at the hospital. And with the way things are going around here, they could really use the extra help," she says, as I hear someone in the background begin to yell that they wouldn't "_eat this crap"._

"What about-"

"Your father will be late at the office tonight. I told him to pick up some food on the way home for himself."

Groaning in response, I hold up a large, cold head of cabbage. Inspecting it, I begin to think about what to make with it.

"You can handle dinner, right?"

"I know how to cook, thanks to your Saturday night lessons. But…you place all the pots high up in the cab-"

My mother begins to laugh on the other line, as I hear her begin to tell some people that she was with about my predicament. Hearing their laughs, my mother's voice re-emerges back on the line. "Just ask one of the boys to do it, honey. Look, I have to go. I hope dinner comes out as a success, alright? Call me, or your dad if anything goes wrong! Love you!"

The line grows disconnected, a slow hum travelling into my ear. Sighing, I flip my phone shut as I shove it into the pocket of Taiga's sweater.

Tossing the head of cabbage before me, I decide that I'd make _Tonkatsu _(Pork Cutlet) for the three of us.

Placing the vegetable into my basket, I turn around to find a waiting Taiga. I bite my lip in hysteria as I discover what was in his hands. Meat. Just meat. Chicken, beef, duck, lamb and pork. Taking the pork from his grasp, I plop into the metal wired basket.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean? Do you-"

Suddenly I realize that it wouldn't be enough if Taiga was with us tonight. Suppose we'd need something else to fill him up a little before hand. I order for Taiga to go run off and grab a couple of boxes of already diced octopus. Wouldn't hurt to make some _Takoyaki_ as well.

As Taiga runs off to find me what I wanted, I begin to wander throughout the supermarket, finding a few other ingredients for tonight's feast, if you could call it that. Should we get dessert? Should I make it? Cake? Yes, we'll have cake today. But what type? Atsushi wouldn't eat anything with fruit on it, while the last I remembered Taiga still hated anything with dark chocolate. But then again, Atsushi wouldn't eat cake that wasn't anything but dark chocolate. For a man who loved sweets, he was really picky when it came to cake.

Almost pulling out my hair at the overwhelming decisions, I had to give my mother credit as to how she managed to deal with Atsushi, my father and I. She'd be getting a big surprise for her birthday, that was sure.

"Tora?"

"Not now!" I yell back in frustration. Most of my current stress was all because of-. It suddenly clicks in that the voice beside me didn't sound much at all like Taiga.

Turning to my left, I find Aomine giving me a confused, but that still sly look on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest. He was dressed in a black, fitted sweatshirt in beige slacks.

"S-Sorry," I quickly mumble, as I find myself growing flustered by his appearance. Oh the world was very cruel to me.

"Picking some stuff up for dinner?" he asks, as he lightly kicks my basket.

I nod my head. I was too afraid that I might say something highly inappropriate.

"W-What about you?"

"Oh. I came here for dinner as well."

I stare blankly at him, noticing that he didn't even have a basket with him. Realizing this, Aomine begins to scratch his head.

"Ya' got me. I actually have no plans for dinner. Satsuki's busy and my mom's still working. So…" he trails off, as he pretends to look at a product on the shelf. He was looking at a women's hair removal lotion. Noticing this, Aomine begins to stumble back, bumping right into some feminine products. Jumping in terror, he grabs my arm, pulling me out of the aisle. As soon as we're out, he begins to breath heavily, holding his chest. As if we had just came up from the depths of the ocean.

"Then what're you going to do?" I ask, as I try to ignore his boyish behaviour right now.

"Well, Satsuki wouldn't give me your number-"

My heart begins to flutter nervously at this part.

"…so I decided to come find you. I was wondering if I could have dinner with your family," he finishes, as I watch no look of guilt overcome his face. Instead, he flashes me a smile, hoping to win me over. And he does. I try to forget the fact that he only wanted to "hang out" for the free food. Now I knew why Momoi wouldn't give him my number. What a smart girl she was.

"My parents aren't home either, actually. But I suppose I can take in a third free loader," I grumble in annoyance, as I make him hold the heavy basket. He takes it with no effort, about to swing it over his shoulder like it was a gym bag. I quickly grab his arm, stopping him from do so.

"Who's the other guy?" he asks.

"It's-"

"Hey Tora, can we get these?!" yells a voice behind Aomine. Craning to look over him, I find Taiga holding a large, oven roasted pig. Just…just where did he find that?

I shake my head, while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why not? It sort of reminds me of you," he says, a large, joking smile overcoming his face.

I smile in response, happy to have my Taiga back. Happy to see him so full of life, love and strength. But that didn't mean anything right now. Not after that joke. Grabbing the large head of cabbage from the basket, I fling it towards Taiga, watching as it nails him in the face.

I still had more anger to let out because I had just agreed to have dinner with two Generation of Miracles' players, with one who seemed to have little tolerance for my hot headed, child hood friend. And the other was one who I seemed to be in love with.

"Weakling. The hells that bastard doing here?" mutters Aomine from my side, as he shoots Taiga a heated look.

Scratch that. Dinner with two Generation of Miracles' players, both whom each hated Taiga, by the take of Aomine's grumpy scowl. And I'd be in the middle of it all tonight. I mentally prepared myself for a few heartbreaks.

**A/N: Hello lovelies, thrilled to read all your reviews. A lot of which make me smile and laugh. My readers are such a sweet and funny bunch. I really appreciate all the lovely, kind feedback and I'm gladly you're enjoying the feisty little Tora. Who knows, she might just have to kill some in the oncoming chapter. Most likely Aomine. Haha. Stay posted for the next chapter. I'm going to hope it'll be tomorrow. Love you all. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Easy Boy**

"Toraaa-chin!" calls out Atsushi, his loud, deep voice bouncing off the walls of my house, as it travels into the kitchen, startling myself. Wiping my hands on my mom's yellow apron, I nearly trip over the bottom, extra fabric due to it's long length. But thankfully, or maybe not thankfully, Aomine and Taiga were there to each grab my arms, keeping me upright. I look up, about to thank them both until I watch there heated, defensive gazes upon one another.

As the three of us walked home, I was too afraid to start a conversation, in fear that the both of them would end up attacking the other. So the walk home remained somewhat civilized. Until we got home.

"_This is something I thought I wouldn't see again," muses out Taiga, as he begins to smile at an old picture of the two of us at my old house. We were such cute, innocent children back then._

"_Nothing slips past that skull, hm?" mutters a tired Aomine, as he plops down lazily into the nearby chair. He begins to lay his head down on his forearms on the table, until Taiga throws something at his head. _

"_The hells yer' problem?" yells out a now annoyed Aomine. He stands up, searching for something to throw back. He eyes the abundance of red apples settling perfectly in the white, crystallized bowl._

"_Got something to say? You and me, one and one. Let's go!" hollers back a challenging Taiga, as he begins to pound his fist menacingly into his palm. _

"_If I win, everything on your plate goes on-"_

_Slamming my mom's cleaver onto the cutting board, I manage to grab both of their attention. The testosterone in this kitchen was smouldering me to the point where I was picturing the cutting board as their heads. This was the exact reason why I couldn't leave Atsushi's side. Without him, I was no longer sane or normal. _

"_Tora," they both say in unison, as they take a step towards me, a soft expression overcoming their faces. Holding the cleaver up, I slam it back onto the cutting board, wedging it deep in the worn out wood. _

"_You two aren't going anywhere! What do you think, I'm some sort of, sort of maid who'll cook and clean for-"_

"_Yes," mutters Aomine, as he digs his hands into his pockets, while looking away, thinking I hadn't heard his remark. _

"_That was a rhetorical question! You two will stay here in the kitchen under my supervision. You have two options. Either go in the living room and play some video games like good, behaved boys or stay in the kitchen and GET MURDERED BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME IN-"_

_I had then proceeded to watch Taiga grab the back of Aomine's hood, quickly running away into what I hoped would be the living room. For a few minuets, I heard them bickering amongst one another. After straining to hear them some more, I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard them arguing about what game to play. _

After a couple of minutes of that, both of them moped into the kitchen, quietly taking seats in the chairs while they watched me make dinner. Feeling very much uncomfortable with their steely, hunger-stricken gazes upon me, I turned on the radio to lighten the mood up.

Now here I was, pushing past them both as my saviour had just walked in, my sanity and soul in his hands.

"Tora-chin. Why are there-"

Jumping into Atsushi, I nearly take us to the floor as I try to wrap my arms around his torso. Crying, I nuzzle my face deeply into his chest like a child who's parent had returned from work to pick them up from a gruelling day of day care.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, as he gently begins to stroke my hair.

"N-Next time you go to visit your grandma…take me with you!" I sob louder, as I clench the fabric of his grey sweater tightly into my fist.

"Neeeeeh? Did those perv-"

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" they yell out in unison.

"Heh, really? Then home come you two are in the corner. So cuddly and close to one another?" asks a smug Atsushi as he grabs my shoulders, pushing me gently away from him to see my face.

"You missed them kiss," I mumble quietly, hoping that Atsushi was the only one who heard.

He begins to laugh, his loud, yet gentle voice reassuring my heavy, distressed heart. He pats my head before entering the kitchen, walking past Aomine and Taiga as he pulls the fridge open.

"So why are they here?"

"It's a long story. I met Taiga and I invited him over because I thought he'd appreciate the change from his cooking. And then I picked up the one beside him at the pound," I glee happily, as I point towards Taiga and Aomine. I brush past them both as I return to cutting up some onions.

"Ya' little brat!" yells Aomine, as he begins to tug on my pony tails, making my head bob back and forth. My gaze begins to grow blurry by this, sending me to miscalculate my next slice. I wince in pain as I accidentally, well purposely because of Aomine, slice my forefinger.

The kitchen remains silent, each male realizing as to what just happened. Instead of Taiga this time, Atsushi grabs the backs of each Taiga and Aomine, throwing them into the other room as he trails behind, a bucket load of pre-snacks in his arms.

If Atsushi hadn't been there to toss them away, I would've been sitting in a damp, cold cell by the time my parents returned from work.

Sighing, I wipe the sweat off from my forehead with the back of my arm. I still had a lot to do and a little help would go along way. I could always call the boys in individually to help me. But I couldn't just leave one with the other. Aomine and Taiga alone was already a big no. Atsushi and Taiga weren't that bad together. It was mainly Taiga who proved to be the instigator. Aomine and Atsushi alone would be perfectly fine, taking in their recent past go ether. So I'd have to use two out of the three boys to help me considering Taiga and Aomine could not be trusted. Then I suppose I'd leave Atsushi out of helping, but I felt a little guilty about making Taiga work. But then I'm reminded of his earlier joke, the reference towards the large, slow roasted swine.

Well, if I ever wanted to eat tonight, I did need help.

"Aomine!" I yell out, my voice hoarse and strained due to the excess yelling I had done earlier.

I hear tentative steps emerge into the kitchen as I pull out the pans for the Takoyaki.

Turning around, I find Aomine standing by the fridge, his head down in slight shame.

"Come here, trouble maker."

He walks towards me like a scolded child, standing obediently beside me as he takes a look at what I had before him.

"Eh? I thought we were having fried chicken?" he asks, as he points towards the contents that clearly weren't fried chicken.

"What made you think that?"

"Tai-"

"If this is some way of you getting him in trouble, it's not going to work. We're having Takoyaki and Tonkatsu," I sternly say, as I walk around him to grab a few homemade spices, courtesy of my grandmother.

"I love you."

Stopping in my tracks, I clench the small bottles tightly in my grasp. My heart was beating to the point where it was threatening to blow up my ear drums. D-Did he just say-

"I love you, Takoyaki!"

Continuing my task, I pretend to have felt nothing just then. I really needed to stop getting my hopes up.

"Here, mix this for me and then after pour in these three bowls. Alright?" I ask slowly and clearly, as I hand him the large bowl and spoon.

He grabs the two instruments, setting it before him on the grey counter. He begins to reach for the first bowl until I stop him.

"Roll up your sleeves. Or better yet, take off your sweat-"

"I'm not wearing anything underneath," he states blankly, as he grabs the bottom of his black sweater, beginning to lift upwards as if I didn't believe him. I catch a glimpse of his smooth, mocha skin and as well as the waistband to his dark, navy coloured boxers.

Blushing, I begin to stumble back while throwing my hands up to shield my gaze. But I find myself opening my fingers wide, so I could peek through the small crevices.

Aomine looks back and forth between my face and his pelvic region. "Like what you see?" he muses out, as he begins to enclose towards me, flapping his sweatshirt up and down, teasing me helplessly with his God-like physique.

Whimpering in love, I plead for him to stop. Walking backwards, I stumble into something hard and rigid as Aomine's gaze grows soft and almost fearful. He quickly yanks down his sweatshirt, clearing his throat as he looks away.

"Toraaa-chin. The other boy in that room wants to talk with you," claims Atsushi, as he sticks his bright red sucker back into his mouth. He keeps his gaze steadily on Aomine, unblinking and bored as he watches Aomine take a seat on the chair.

"What does-"

"He said it's urgent."

Giving Atsushi and myself a strange look, I mumble for him to take care of Aomine while I check on Taiga quickly. Walking past him, I walk down the wooden floored hall that was adorned decoratively with all types of family photos of relatives and friends. Entering the living room, I find a very much tired Taiga lounging on our grey couch, his long legs draping over the armrest.

"Taiga, what's wrong?" I ask, as I approach him cautiously. Did he want to go home? Did Atsushi and him have a few words?

"Wha'? Nothing. Is dinner almost done?" he asks lazily, as he begins to swing his arm back and forth beside him as he turns to stare at me on his stomach.

"Not exactly. Trying to get some help from Aomine isn't exactly the easiest thing. Atsushi told me you had something important to tell me," I confess, as I place my hands on my hips.

A confused expression overcomes Taiga as he shrugs his shoulders in response. "We were watching TV until he got up and left when we heard you yelling in the kitchen. I didn't mention anything to-"

Leaving the living area, I begin to stomp back towards the kitchen more frustrated than I was before leaving. All I wanted was to make dinner, feed the boys and call it a night. Was that so hard? And what was up with Atsushi making up petty lies like that?

Grumbling towards myself, I'm about to burst into the kitchen when I hear Atsushi and Aomine talking amongst each other. Hiding behind the wall, I find myself listening in on their conversation.

"…probably if she had a bigger chest I'd consider it. I dunno," says Aomine, as I hear him sigh out at the end.

"So you wouldn't date Tora-chin because she's flat chested?" asks Atsushi, for what would be the second time.

Gripping the fabric of my apron, I begin to slide down into a crouch, my head loosely hung in my hands. I-I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to hear it, experience the very thing I had been dreading the most when it came to Aomine. I knew he preferred girls with large chests, like Momoi for example. But I didn't think he was that shall- No, he wasn't being shallow. It was merely his type of woman. Beautiful. Something I clearly didn't have because of a small chest.

Somehow, I find myself smiling as I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"When you put it like that it sounds pretty bad. Not only that, I guess. She's more one of the guys than girlfriend material."

Too late. One by one the tears begin to run down my face, slowly making a wet splotch on my mother's yellow, laced apron.

After a few more words exchanged between the two, I decide to walk in at a time when the topic had shifted. Standing up, I smooth out my apron and roughly wipe my eyes and nose before walking in.

"Neh? I was gone for a while and you two are just standing around?" I chide unhappily, as I walk past them both and towards the uncooked food.

"What did Kagami want?" asks Atsushi, his voice glazed over with slight content. Sniffling my nose, I quickly make up a lie, not wanting to talk about the matter much more.

Dumping the ingredients into the bowl, I begin to mix the contents myself until Aomine appears by my side, a soft, almost apologetic look upon his face as he tries to grab the bowl from me. I knew he wanted to just help, but I couldn't forget about what he had said about me just now. Almost hostile I take a step back, almost yelling a "no" at him.

He stares at me with a confused, shocked expression until he tries to reach out again. "Tora, I'll do it. Give it-"

"N-No! You're…you're a guest here. I can't possibly make you cook. P-Please go and sit in the living-"

"The hell? You were ready just now to make a slave out of-"

I look towards Atsushi, almost in a pleading manner for him to get him out of here. But I discover that he is nowhere to be found. And he certainly wasn't exactly hard to miss.

"Atsu-"

Biting my tongue, I finally realized as to what was going on here. Atsushi had come to instigate Aomine about what he really thought of me. He knew I'd be back quickly once I realized that Taiga had nothing to say and he also knew I'd be listening in on the conversation, so that's why he had made Aomine repeat himself, so that I heard. But I hadn't told anything to Atsushi about my recent, strong feelings for Aomine. I suppose a basketball wasn't the only thing that could get by him. He had done this all so that I could give up on him. So that I didn't have to follow him around like a helpless puppy dog anymore. So that I didn't have to live in torment and could move on. But to what? I didn't have anything to move on to. To look forward to in life besides basketball.

"Yer' eyes are…red?" infers Aomine, as he takes a step closer towards me.

"Onions," I quickly reply back.

"Yer' nose is running too. Were you cry-"

"Stop!" I yell out, as I push him away from me. He takes a few steps back, his eyes going wide as he realizes what had just happened.

"That bastard knew," groans Aomine, as he refers back to when Atsushi knew I was listening to the conversation.

"It's…fine. Don't be ashamed of how you-"

"You know it doesn't have anything to do with that. I-I told you about Satsuki!" he says, almost trying to persuade not only me, but himself.

"And how's that coming along?"

"You say that like you don't think I actually like her?"

Looking away from his gaze, I rub my nose in irritancy.

"You don't think I actually like Satsuki," states Aomine in shock, as he reads my thoughts.

"Aomine, you've had years to take the initiative. Why all of a sudden after my mom mentions the idea at-"

"Yer' jealous."

Scoffing, I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not. Don't throw this on-"

"Yer' right, sorry. Look, I don't want to turn this into something so let's get this straight. I, like Satsuki. I, don't _like_ you, alright? Let's just be friends. Like how you are with Murasakibara?" pleads Aomine, his voice gentle and sweet, but the sting still very apparent.

Sighing, I look up at him underneath my dark bangs. A small, reassuring smile is what I'm met with, as he reaches to pat his hand down on my head.

I finally nod my head.

"Thanks, kiddo."

There it was again. That same, heart wrenching, demeaning term.

Aomine walks out of the kitchen, leaving me with an uneasy mind, conscious and heart. I suppose it was over then. No love to chase, no love to expect in return.

"Tora, need some help?" asks a soft, but yet cautious voice from the side. Looking over my shoulder, I realize it's Taiga.

Nodding my head, I begin to pour the batter into it's pan, but I find my hold beginning to shake uncomfortably. Suddenly the bowl is taken out of my hands, Taiga taking over as he finishes up the pouring. I stare up at him, an almost shocked look overcoming my face. This was what I wanted. Someone to help without the extra banter and off topic conversations.

"And then-"

"It's fine. I've made Takoyaki before. Remember, live by myself and all," he jokes, as he begins to heat the now uncooked food.

Smiling in response, I begin to drain the cabbage as I order Taiga to cut the pork up.

"Just like old times," I muse out, as I try to get my mind off of the other boy.

"The hell it is. You'd be chasing me around the house by now with a knife!"

Holding the cleaver up from before, I show it to Taiga, a sly smile overcoming my face. "Put it down. I'm stronger than you are now," he says, as he in-avertedly flexes his muscles. Laughing, I place the knife back down as I begin to pour some oil to fry the pork chops.

"Remember when we used to play house?" I ask, as I walk around him.

"That wasn't _house_. It was more of some type of sick twisted safe house," he replies back, a gruesome look overcoming his face.

I remember what he was talking about by the look of his face. Up in my tree house back in America, I had lied to Taiga about playing house, but instead I tied him to a chair, duct taping his mouth. I called some girl friends over, all of us taking turns dressing up Taiga and putting make up on him as I took pictures to use for future black mail. Something I had seen in a recent movie that I wasn't supposed to watch when my mom was in the kitchen making lunch. I was grounded for a week and I wasn't allowed to see Taiga during that time. But he'd always sneak over, breaking into my room. Most of the times while I was changing. Which brought up even worse memories that were going to remain unspoken up.

Laughing again, I pat taiga on the back, hoping to bring him back from the terrifying memory. As I finish up draining the cabbage, Taiga has finished breading the meat as well.

"You're future girlfriend is going to be lucky," I muse out, as I take the plate of meat from his hands. I watch a small, nervous blush creep onto his face.

Walking towards the stove, I pick up a neatly breaded piece of pork, about to place it into the hot oil.

"T-Tora!"

Placing the meat into the oil, a loud sizzling sound fills the kitchen as some of the oil ends up splattering into the air. Taking a step back, clearly frightened, I nearly drop the rest of the meat on the floor.

"Damnit!" growls out Taiga, as I hear his voice becoming more and more distant. Turning the heat down of the oil, I mentally kick myself for as to why I had kept it on high. If my mother could see me now. Looking towards taiga, I ask if he's alright, but then I notice him holding the side of his face.

Quickly walking towards him, I gently peel his hand away from the side of his face. Gasping, I lightly trail my finger over the small, yet apparent burn. Pulling open the nearby draw, I pull out the safety kit that my mother always kept handy for whenever my dad decided to cook. Grabbing the burn cream, I order for Taiga to take a seat as I open up the cream.

He does so obediently, grumbling in response. Walking towards him, I wrap my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face nearly inches away from mine. Slowly and gently I carefully apply the balm, a guilty look overcoming my face.

"Stupid boy," I mutter.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO HAD IT ON HIGH!"

"You're the idiot who stood so close."

Growling, Taiga's about to yell some more until I mutter for him to shut up. He was moving too much.

Cupping his face, I pull it even closer, making sure the scorching oil hadn't flown onto his face in any other areas. I fail to notice the deep blush overcoming his face.

"The hells going on in here?" asks a demanding, dark voice from the doorway. Taiga and I both look to the entrance, finding a scowling Aomine. A dark, menacing aura clouded around his intimidating figure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: Finishing Where?**

Staring at Aomine, I notice his fist beginning to ball up tightly.

Screwing the lid back on to the ointment, I gently nestle it back into the clear plastic kit as I pat the unburned side of Taiga's face.

"Does my boy want a lollipop?" I ask jokingly, as I begin to pinch his cheek, wriggling the skin back and forth as I can't help but laugh at his red face.

"Get your-"

"Am I being ignored? I said-"

"Yes, yes Aomine. Do you want a lollipop too?" I ask, as I brush past him to pull out the packet of lollipops my mother always saved for whenever the next door kids would come over. Pulling out a red one, I toss it carefully to Taiga who catches it swiftly in his grasp. Slapping the rest of the package against Aomine's chest, I tell him to help himself.

"What? The idiot over there gets one picked out and I'm supposed to just-"

"That's because Taiga needs to be taken cared of. Some oil accidentally hit him in the-"

"Don't care," grumbles an annoyed Aomine all of a sudden, as he throws the bag of candies hastily onto the counter. Taiga and I watch with confused looks as he begins to stomp out of the kitchen like an angry child. Sighing, I call Aomine back and within seconds he's back in the kitchen.

"Now, promise that you'll eat it?" I ask gently, as my expression turns soft and slightly sorrowful. Aomine places his hand on my head, rubbing my hair. He smiles down at me, his face endearing and a bit…apologetic? He nods his head, holding his hand out for the lollipop.

Smiling, I hand Aomine his hand picked lollipop.

Slapping a large, menacing black liquorice flavoured one in his hands, I crumple up the packet and toss it casually in the bin as I begin to walk away from him.

"The fu-"

"Language!" I yell out, as I begin to tend to the already over fried piece of pork cutlet. Well, I guess that was my piece than.

"I don't want-"

"You told me you'd eat it. If you really cared, then you'd be like Taiga and take it graciously without acting like such a brat!" I jab back, as I shoot him a murderous look over my shoulder.

Alright, alright. I suppose it was somewhat cruel, but Aomine had a lot of making up to do. I understood that he was a boy and many guys had difficulties conveying their feelings, but I thought it was strictly known that you're not supposed to tell a girl verbally that you don't like them. Well, not to their face at least. But I had to give Aomine some credit for having the manhood inside him to tell me. The only reason he was acting so jealous right now was because he hadn't expected me to forget about him so easily. Probably felt all macho and high up in ego that he'd been confessed too. He also probably expected me to keep chasing him around like a dog would for it's tail. I wasn't one to keep running for things that I already knew were far from my grasp. Like in basketball, when I knew we were losing a game I'd tend to stay further back, not really interested in the game anymore if our defeat was a sure thing.

"That's because he got the best flavour. D'you think I'm really gonna eat this crap?!"

Turning the heat of the oil even lower, I march up to Aomine where I snatch the black sucker, handing it to a quiet Taiga.

"You'll eat this, right?"

Taiga takes it graciously, unwrapping the sucker as he bites the head of the round liquorice off, chewing it nonchalantly.

Walking past Aomine's disgusted and shocked face, I can't help but not hide my smug look. Lucky for me growing up, Taiga and I had practically grown up on the stuff to the point where we had lost all taste for the intense, harsh taste.

Suddenly, all our heads perk up as we hear the front entrance door open and close followed by hush whispers and quiet shuffling. Poking my head down the hall, I watch in content as both my mom and dad walk in from what looked like a tiring day of work.

Running to them both, I jump on my parents as I begin to immensely thank them for saving my life.

As my mom takes over the cooking, insisting after she saw the very charcoaled piece of meat, she ordered for my dad to take a bath and for the "kids" to find something to do meanwhile.

So meanwhile, I showed Taiga my room while an awfully quiet Aomine lay sprawled out across my bed, his hand dangling off the edge as he watches Taiga with an intense look of fury.

Atsushi was downstairs, catching my mom up on what exactly had been happening. The relationship he shared with my mom was closer than what I probably had with her. Atsushi and her would always like to sit and chat, Atsushi frequently helping my mom on her problems with her 3, very controlling sisters. Sitting down with them once, I was surprised to realize that Atsushi was very helpful with the manner. If he wasn't playing basketball, I could see him as a shrink. A shrink who made pastries, that is.

"Neh, Taiga. Come here! Remember this?" I ask happily, as I begin to tug on his shirt helplessly, jumping up and down in silence.

Taiga grabs the frame, his face going pale with recollection as he stares off into space.

It was a picture of a young Taiga, sitting in a hospital bed unconscious with his head wrapped with white bandages. I wasn't sure what exactly we had been arguing about, but I think he had told me to shove two basketballs up my shirt and then would the neighbours son want to play with me. Growing furious by his stupid, perverted idea, I chucked both basketballs to his head, causing him to fall to the pavement. We later took him to the hospital where it was diagnosed that he had received a concussion. I never told my parents as to how he got it. When I was visiting him that day, I had my dad's phone in my possession, for some odd reason. I handed it to Taiga's nurse and asked if she could take a picture of us two. In the picture I stand by Taiga's bed side, standing on my tippy toes so I would be made out in the picture. I pose with the peace sign and an eerily happy smile, as Taiga manages to crack his eye open, a loopy smile on his face as well.

"I could've died."

"How unfortunate," mutters an annoyed voice from the bedside. Ignoring Aomine, I begin to point out that he hadn't, so everything worked out for the best. To which he responded by pushing me away from him. I stumble clumsily as I fall onto my bed by Aomine's legs. To which I'm then kicked off the bed by him. I felt like a hacky sack.

Rubbing my backside in pain, I stand on my knees as I begin to yell at Aomine for what his problem was.

"Suddenly there wasn't enough room for my legs."

"They smell."

"They do not!" he yells, as he sits up right with an even more annoyed expression.

"You're right. It's not your feet. It's you."

Aomine's eyebrow begins to twitch as he starts to reach out towards me, threatening to hurl me across the room. Dodging his grasp, I reach behind him and grab Taiga's red sweater. The one I had been wearing earlier. Throwing it back on top of me, I begin to sigh out in relief as I place the hood over my head, covering much of my face. Pulling the hood slightly back so I could see them both, I find them both watching me, a look of stupor and awe as they watch me sitting on the floor, flapping my hands up as Taiga's sleeves roll down.

"Is that…" trails off Aomine, as he recognizes the sweatshirt to be a mans'.

"Taiga gave it to me to wear earlier today. Neh, it smells so good!" I compliment, as I begin to ask him what cologne he wears.

Aomine interrupts, jumping off the bed as he points towards his chest.

"My sweater smells better," scoffs Aomine, as I watch him begin to pull his sweater off. Jumping, I remember that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if my dad decided to walk in here after his shower.

Running towards Aomine, I jump on him, taking him to the floor right in front of Taiga. It was like déja vu all over again. Well, at least he wasn't peeking at my undergarments this time.

Aomine continues to try and pull his black sweatshirt off as I wrap my hands around his, cupping them around his fists. "Idiot, stop!" I yell out in embarrassment, as I begin to yank his grasp back down. I notice that Aomine has stopped fighting, his hands releasing from the tight fist and instead slowly beginning to wrap around my fingertips, rubbing them gently as he stares up at my face, a look of realization. I could see my pale, ghostly face in his dark irises. So this is what Atsushi had seen. The look of love, sadness and angst.

"What's happening here?" asks a perceptive voice from the door way. Jumping off of Aomine, I begin to point downwards at him.

"He was-"

Atsushi ducks underneath my door frame as he walks deeper into my room, walking around the coffee table as tries to get a look as to what was happening behind the bed. He stares blankly at Aomine, his sweater half way up his chest revealing his lower torso. He was sprawled out across the floor, his breath slightly ragged.

"Was Mine-chin stripping?" asks Atsushi, as he begins to make up his own hypothesis.

Aomine stands up, brushing his legs as he gives Atsushi an annoyed look. "The hell d'you- Don't ignore me!" yells Aomine, as Atsushi begins to walk towards Taiga, staring at him intently.

"What's your-"

"Was Mine-chin putting on a show for you?"

"Bastard! Don't bring me into-"

"Never mind Mine-chin stripping. Did he finish on your face?" asks Atsushi, as he points towards the white cream on Taiga's face. I watch as Taiga pushes Atsushi, quickly yelling at him and calling him names. Turning around, I find Aomine in the corner of my room, crouched down as he faces the wall by himself, muttering a few, incoherent words to himself.

I don't understand. Finish on Taiga's face? What did he mean by that? Wanting to desperately be in on the joke, I begin to ask what Atsushi meant.

"What does finishing on the-"

Suddenly my dad walks in, ushering for us all that dinner was ready.

Atsushi immediately begins to follow my dad, grabbing my arm as he beings to pull me away from the traumatized and scarred boys in my room. Well, I guess I'd bring up the topic during dinner.

"That's your third piece of meat," points out Aomine, as he helps himself to his third as well.

"Says you," mutters Taiga, as he continues to stuff his face full.

"My, my, Taiga-kun. You've grown into such a handsome man," gushes my mother, as she smiles kindly towards Taiga. He grows flustered and begins to scratch his head, not sure what to say back.

"Neh, neh. We still look good together, right?" I ask my parents gleefully, as I shuffle my chair closer towards Taiga. Aomine's expression drops, as I watch him begin to slow down his eating pace.

By that I meant that growing up, everyone always said that with Taiga's tanned skin and red hair against my black hair and pale skin always made the two of us as a good pairing for photos. Many had told us that Taiga and I should go into pair modelling together. But we both had no plans for anything of the sorts.

My mom agrees happily as we then continue to eat our dinner in silence. Occasionally I'd meet Aomine's glance now and then.

Handing Atsushi his second piece of cake, he takes it apologetically as he places it sadly before him.

"Way to go," mutters Taiga, as he takes nearly half of the black forest cake onto his spoon, placing it greedily into his mouth. I watch as Aomine mimics Taiga and does the same, as if competing with him or something.

"It's fine, it's fine," I reassure, as I lovingly ruffle up Atsushi's hair as I take a seat across from him. After dinner my parents had went into the living to catch up on their TV, leaving dessert to ourselves. Which was black forest cake. Growing excited by this delightful surprise after eating candy and ice-cream for dessert for months, Atsushi, out of excitement had dropped the first piece onto the floor as I handed it to him. We all stood for a good minute realizing what had happened. Atsushi went mute for 5 minutes and then did we understand the true severity. I began to contemplate whether or not to take him to the hospital out of severe shock.

"Whatta kid," mutters Aomine, as he holds his spoon up to his lips, his eyes closed in bliss as he begins to open wide.

Taking a piece out of my cake, I'm about to eat when something goes flying by my face, clattering to the floor behind me. Turning, I find what would be a lot like Aomine's spoon laying at the end of the kitchen, his piece of cake still on it.

Turning back around, I find a shocked Aomine with his hand still in the air, as if holding a spoon while Atsushi's was out as well, as he had just swatted the spoon out of Aomine's grasp. An annoyed expression plastered on his usually calm, collective face.

"Atsushi!" I whine out, as I give him an incredulous look. Really? Did he just really do that?

"Idiots," mutters Taiga beside me, as he places the other half of his cake up to his mouth.

Looking at Atsushi, he didn't look like he was going to do anything. Until a loud thud was heard and the table shook, causing it to knock into Taiga's elbow as the rest of his cake went tumbling to the ground, along with Aomine's, oddly enough.

Aomine had just gotten his spoon thrown half away across the room, pissing off Atsushi and now Taiga and Aomine's slices of cakes were sitting upon the floor, collecting dirt and bacteria as Atsushi stares up at the ceiling, an annoyed expression on his face.

I watch as Taiga and Aomine reach out to grab Atsushi by the collar, but I pull out of my chair, causing the legs to make a loud scraping sound as they make contact with the wooden floor. Sighing, I place my slice of cake onto Aomine's plate, telling him to eat seeing as how he had only had a couple of spoonfuls. He stares at me, he gaze intense and almost loving.

Suddenly, Taiga beside my begins to protest. "You already had a slice! Plus, you're not a bratty boy, right? My taiga won't make a fuss," I say affectionately, as I begin to rub his hair softly. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Aomine looks at the plate before him, his expression growing soft as he stares at the decadent before him. I had played it out to seem that Aomine was a little boy who needed to get what he wanted while taiga looked to be as tougher and much more obedient one of the two.

Now looking towards Atsushi, I order for him to begin eating. He nods his head in a "no", continuing to look up in the ceiling. See, the thing about Atsushi is that if he got annoyed or agitated, it wasn't exactly easy to coax him out of his state. He was the biggest child out of the three. Walking around the table, I grab a chair pull it right up against Atsushi, sitting beside him. Taking his spoon, I place some cake on it and hold it up to his mouth like a mother trying to feed their stubborn child. "Eat," I order, as I begin to prod his lips open with the sweet, chocolate goodness. He continues to look away, but his gaze lands on the cake for a second and that is what breaks him. Atsushi opens wide, chomping on the spoon as he begins to chew it as well. Yelling, I ask him if he's forgotten how to eat. He shakes his head in response, smiling at me fondly.

Standing at the door, I watch fondly as all three boys begin to place their coats and jackets on. Aomine opens up the door first, walking out into the cold, chilly air.

"I'll walk you guys to the sidewalk," I say, as I jump in front of him first.

"I'm sorry that you kids can't stay-"

"Yes. We are limited on rooms," quickly says my dad, as he makes it apparent that the thought of three boys sleeping in his house was not something he was for.

"I'm sure Kagami and Mine-chin would've needed only one bed," muses Atsushi, as Taiga then proceeds to kick him in the shins.

I'm suddenly reminded of what I had been wanting to ask my parents. Maybe the boys here as well would be able to further explain the complicating phrase.

"Mom, dad. If I were to say that…I don't know, Aomine for example," I say, as I tug on his sleeve considering he was the closest one to me. "What if I told you that Aomine finished on my face? What does that-"

Within a blur I'm pulled out of the door as Taiga and Atsushi immediately follow behind us, slamming the door shut as we all run to the curb in a heap.

Atsushi begins to repeatedly flick me in the forehead, calling me stupid over and over again. Pulling away from him, I return to Aomine's side, asking him to save me.

In shock and awe I watch frozenly as Aomine unwraps his grey, cotton scarf from his neck, reaching it out towards me as he ushers with his soft eyes for my to take a step forward. Blushing helplessly, I couldn't believe that he was going to give me his-

From behind me, a red, familiar scarf is looped around my neck, a familiar, strong scent wafting into my nose. Looking up, I find Taiga smiling down at me as he proceeds to flick me in the forehead just like Atsushi had done so before.

"What was that for?!" I cry out, as I begin to lunge towards him but Atsushi hold's my arm back.

"Idiot. You'll catch a cold," he mutters in response, as he begins to yawn loudly.

Looking at Aomine to see what his reaction was, I watch as a small, sad smile overcomes his lips as he holds his scarf in his hands with a thoughtful expression. He eyes me for a few seconds, before looping it back around his neck.

I watch as he wraps his hands behind his head, beginning to walk away from the little group. He throws his hand up in the air, signalling a "goodbye". He had no words. No words for what he thought of me now…and Taiga. Our close bond. Did he want that? Was that why he was desperately trying to make something up with Momoi. Did he want to seem like he wasn't pathetic? Whatever it may be, all I know was that I'd get a chance to ask him tomorrow at the school festival. Which reminded me that I should call Sakurai about tomorrows plans.

After saying a proper goodbye to the other two, I made my way up to my room, flopping down onto my bed as I pulled out my cell phone. One new message?

It was from…Aomine?

"_**I'm going to tell Satsuki tomorrow.**_"

So, he was finally going to admit his feeling to her. His childhood friend. And that was all it had said. I quickly reply back, wishing him all the luck. And I meant it. If Aomine couldn't be happy with me, than I wished him all the happiness with someone that he could be happy with.

Rolling onto my back, I call Sakurai to talk about tomorrows details.

Sitting upright, I ask him again what he had said. Then a few times again over.

"I didn't agree-"

"Please? Just think of the money," pleads a hesitant Sakurai, as I could picture him about to cry on the other end.

Slapping my hand against my forehead, I couldn't believe that I was going to agree with him.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. You owe me!"

"Thank you so much!"

Ending the call, I chuck my phone onto my dresser, walking into my washroom to take a much needed bath.

Sakurai had changed our costume idea all of a sudden. I wasn't sure why, but he said that we had a better chance at winning this way. When he told me the idea, all I knew was that I was going to die of embarrassment for tomorrow while he had all the good attention on him.

I was going to be dressed up, and also play the part of something I really didn't want to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin**

"That hurts!" I whine out in pain, as I begin to squirm some more as Sakurai's elder sister begins to make adjustments to my dress. Apparently his sister was the one who had supplied us with the costumes. She had hand made everything on my body to use Sakurai and myself as models for her designs in a portfolio for a prestigious costume designing institute in America.

Apparently as well, the whole idea of the costumes had been purely her own thoughts. But something told me that Sakurai had something do with it as well.

"I'm surprised you got through the hair and make-up," she jokes, her voice a bit awkward and slurred as she tries to talk with a safety pin clamped in between her teeth.

Ah, yes. The hair and make-up. I wasn't used to getting my straight hair turned into something completely different. Sakurai's sister had curled my raven hair down my back, in large, thick curls. The hair by my face she had proceeded to curl from the root of my hair, framing my face delicately as they lay adjacent by small, pale face. It was scary to see myself that way. So different, yet radiant. Not to mention a giant hot roller was nearly inches away from my eye. Then there was the make-up. Layer after layer she kept on making me even more paler, if that was even possible. And then she placed loads of pink, bright blush on the apples of my cheeks, making swift, round circles for a good five minutes. And then on my lips she gave me a dazzling, vibrant red lipstick, yet she didn't fully apply it on my lips. She instead smeared the lipstick in the middle of my lips, making a red heart in the middle, giving the illusion that my lips were very small and pursed. And lastly, I wasn't sure what she did with my eyes, but the next time I opened them they looked twice as wide and twice as blue and depressing from before.

Now here I was, locked in Touou's girls' changing room as Sakurai's sister continued to readjust my dress. Apparently Sakurai had flattered myself when he guessed the bust and waist size to his sister for my dress. When I placed it on over my head, It was like wearing Taiga's sweater all over again. Everything twice the size than it should've been. Now here she was, quickly cutting and pinning as she tries to fix her masterpiece.

After a few more wincing and growling in frustration, she finally gives me a once over before nodding her head, signalling that I could look in the mirror. Jumping off of the bench, I hold up my dress in my hands as I quickly scamper towards the nearby mirror, my bare feet making small noises as I run across the change room.

Stopping in front of the mirror, I find myself completely stunned. Slowly I let my dress fall from my grasp, letting it pool softly and crisply around my feet, hiding the small toes. The dress was…beautiful. It was a long, crimson and black coloured Victorian dress. One you would see back in the medieval times worn by high-class woman. The dress fit snugly around my bust and waist, and then flowing outwards in ruffles as it travelled further down south, a long train in the back. The colour starting from a deep crimson and then becoming lost in a deep black. It was a low cut in the front, revealing much of my chest. But it was no problem for me, seeing as how the black lace in front of the dress hid my white skin, the contrast of the black and ivory catching anyone's eye. The sleeves were long, sprouting out at my wrists in black lace.

It was beautiful. I was beautiful. The make-up, the dress. I really did look a doll. The type your grandmother would give you from a young age, from when she had the large, oversized sized doll with beautiful curls, wide eyes and rosy cheeks. And that beautiful, yet ugly now, satin maroon dress.

Twirling around, my dress flows around me, coming to a halt as I stop to once again admire my reflection.

"Not trying to sound over-confident or biased, but I think you and my brother will win the-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell happily, as I jump joyfully onto Sakurai's sister. She stumbles back, but not before patting my back and pulling me away. I could tell she didn't want to ruin my hair or make-up.

"Here, where these black boots," she orders quickly, as she pulls out a pair of black, leather combat boots. Not questioning the fancy shoes, I place them on, tying up the laces. What was the point of wearing such high up boots? They went up to my knees! The dress was long enough to cover my shoes.

"The bottom half of your dress detaches. If you get too hot you can unclip it and make it sort of like a burlesque outfit," she states, as she crouches down to lace up my other boot.

"I-I don't think that's school appropriate," I mutter sarcastically.

"Please. I saw this one girl walking around as a cliché slutty nurse. She's got a pool of men trailing behind her. Now you on the other hand, you get to look like a real lady but still get to look sexy as hell," she muses out loud, as she helps me stand up, while for the final time making sure everything was clipped, zipped and set into place.

"The real challenge is, do you think you can play the character?" she asks, as she begins to push me towards the door.

"I'm a doll, right?"

"Yes. You have to act subtle, quiet, yet in an irresistible, cute way. But you don't want to come off boring and too loud. I know dolls can't talk but we can't exactly have you walking around as a mute. Now we all know Sakurai can't play a high-class socialite, so if he begins to get out of character, tug on him gently and flash him an innocent look. Remember, it's a pair prize. Meaning you two have to act like a pair. Got it?" she quickly lists out as she grabs a small, black hat that oddly enough fits perfectly on the side of my head.

Hesitantly, I nod my head at her sudden blur of words and orders.

"Alright. Any parting words?"

"I-I don't want to do-"

"Too late, honey! Good luck!"

With the small, yet big words of encouragement Sakurai's sister pushes me out of the changing room and into a waiting, yet unknowing Sakurai. Bumping into his chest he grabs me by the shoulders, making sure that both of us didn't fall to the ground in a heap. Wincing, I pull away from Sakurai to get a look at him.

He was dressed in a crisp, old fashioned black suit, a train in the back like the olden times. He wears a crisp, white shirt with the button of the suit buttoned in the middle. Around his neck he wears a bright, crimson coloured tie that matches perfectly with the red in my dress. He wears white gloves with a black, very shiny cane in his right hand. Lastly, a black top hat sits on top of his head as he gives me a wide eyed look.

"What?" we both ask shyly, as we find each other staring at one another with a red, surprised look.

Who knew the shy, overly-apologetic Sakurai could look so handsome and gentleman-like?

"You look…" trails off Sakurai, as I find his eyes beginning to trail further down south. Blushing, I kick his cane out of his grasp and jab the end of it underneath his chin, raising his even redder gaze upwards.

"Don't," I warn darkly, as my eyes narrow menacingly towards him. I watch as he swallows in fear.

"Are you ready?" he asks, as he holds out his hand for me to take.

Good question. Was I? Was I prepared to flaunt around for the day as a porcelain, Victorian doll with the dashing, yet equally as clumsily Sakurai? More importantly, was I ready to face Aomine and Momoi together. Side by side. Fighting against Sakurai and myself for the cash prize? Not to mention that I was stupid enough to invite Taiga. I told Atsushi about my plans for the day, not even bothering to ask him if he wanted to come and check it out. Atsushi had told me many times that he had no business going to schools which were anything but his own. His love and respect for Yosen High sometimes went over the boundaries. As for Taiga, he had agreed whole-heartedly and had even asked if it was okay if he brought along his team from Seirin. I told him why not, considering that it was a Halloween Festival hosted by Touou for the public. But I was now worried about being caught seen like this.

After all the planning, make-up and whimpering as a pin repeatedly stabbed my skin, I think I was ready. Ready to spend my day with Sakurai by my side.

Placing my hand firmly in Sakurai's grasp, I use my other hand to grab the side of my dress, pulling it outwards as I bow gracefully towards my "husband" for the day, Sakurai.

"As you wish, my dear," I say softly and quietly, as I look up at him underneath my long, thick lashes. Sakurai blushes helplessly, coughing to the side as he pulls me closely beside him. I cling onto his arm, holding it with both of my hands as I lean my head on his shoulder, embracing this memory. This moment to come.

We walk down the hall side by side, Sakurai actually sticking to his character as he takes off his hat and holds it against his chest as he curtly winks and nods towards passing girls. A certain type of lean and pompous, overly-confident walk as he uses he handy cane to add effect that he was some type of hot shot that no one else could be besides himself. Meanwhile I cling helplessly to his arm, being dragged around by him as I either keep my gaze strictly and unfazed to what is in front of me or on Sakurai's face, showing that I only had "eyes for him". That I was under his control. A mere puppet to his rich, conniving fingers.

As we walk down the corridor, many people stop to stare at us, a lot grow uneasy by our beautiful, yet hauntingly true and scary characters as we pass by them. With me not speaking, smiling, nor rarely blinking. Sometimes I would stop Sakurai to stare at a couple or individual, my gaze transfixed and unwavering as I stare at them, my eyes wide and perceptive. While for effect, Sakurai beside me would ask what I saw, while gently stroking my hair as he tries to get an answer from the mute, small doll before him.

And then suddenly, I would raise my hand, pointing towards the couple as I begin to blink rapidly, my hand outstretched as I try to reach a hold of them. To play with them. To make them _mine_.

"_Death",_ was I what I began to chant, over and over again, my voice subtly and eerie. Before we knew it the couple would run off and as I turned to stare at those behind us, they'd immediately run away spooked. It got to the point where word had travelled about the "soulless doll" and "egotistical socialite", that eventually lead to people steering away from Sakurai and I altogether.

Sakurai and I walk towards the gymnasium, where he had mentioned when we were alone, seeing as how everyone avoided us, that the team mates wanted to check out everyone's costumes.

We walk into the gym to find everyone already present, chattering and laughing amongst themselves as they talk about the food, games and most definitely costumes.

Taking a deep breath, I remind myself to stay in character. I couldn't break when we were doing such a good job. As Sakurai had mentioned yesterday over the phone, the only way we vould win votes was by staying in character, because the votes ultimately came from guests as they exited the school, placing their slips of what costumes of those participating they liked the best. And that was another thing. If you wanted people voting for you, you and your partner had to make sure that your faces were around the school, meaning making rounds and not taking breaks if you wanted guests to remember your face and costume; ultimately place a ballot in your favour for them.

Taking another deep breath, I hold onto Sakurai's arm tighter, hoping that we'd both manage to stay in character.

"Eh, Sakurai!" calls out a tall man, his hair a dark, almost black brown. He calls over Sakurai as he pushes up his glasses. We both stop in our tracks to take notice as to what he was wearing. He was…no, why was he…?

No…the whole team were…firemen. Looking around panicked, my suspicions were true when the whole team came into my view. It was true. They were all firemen. The concept of it all made sense, seeing as how they were a team and they were all incredibly muscular and attractive. But what I didn't understand was why they only wore the bottoms, with red suspenders strapped on their bare shoulders and red, shiny boots to match. Some of them even wore a red or black fire hat, but what I didn't understand was why none of them were wearing shirts?!

And most importantly, how come Sakurai wasn't in on this costume idea?

"C-Captain!" yells out a hesitant Sakurai, as he begins to revert back to himself and walk shakily towards Touou's captain. He let's go of my grasp, greeting his team mates while I'm left to stand alone. That's right. This wasn't Yosen. This wasn't my school. I didn't fit with these people.

Looking further around the room, my gaze takes a hold of it's own as I begin to unconsciously search for Aomine. And when I do, I have to run out of the gym in a severe panic attack. He…he was a firefighter as well. Yet the only thing different was that he held an axe in his hand, making him even more…attractive. His upper torso, his chest, it was so defined and well crafted. His dark skin a beautiful contrast against the ruby red suspenders. That annoyed, yet care-free scowl on his face as he was talking to…who was he talk-

Yelping, a group of people walking by as they jump at my voice, quickly scampering away. Crouching down, I hold my mouth covered as I remember what I had seen Momoi wearing in the amidst of running out. She…she was a firefighter as well, but not in the revealing kind. She actually wore the uniform properly, and did she look exceptional in it. She could pull anything off.

Mumbling to myself in the corner, I wasn't sure if I could handle the both- Wait, what I was saying? Why am I still hung up on Aomine? He was the one who rejected me after all and he did tell me last night that he was going to confess to her. So, did he do it yet? Maybe he did and they're an official couple now…

Almost smiling at myself, I couldn't believe how shallow and pathetic I was being. Aomine deserved happiness. Who was I to ruin it by making things awkward for the three of us?

Suddenly finding a new heart and strong courage to go along, I stand up from my crouched position and get back into my character. Nothing would break me. Not Sakurai's out of character personality, Aomine's Godly-made body and certainly not the sight of him and Momoi hand in hand.

Taking one last deep breath, I push open the doors with all my might, causing a loud, shuddering noise as I make a dramatic appearance.

Standing now in the gym with all eyes on me, I search for Sakurai who stands by Aomine, his hand on top of the frightened boy's head.

Taking my time, I quietly and in a fluid motion, walk towards Sakurai, looping my hand delicately around his, where I then stare up softly at him.

"Sakurai-kun, who…who's your partner?" asks a cautious, yet envious Momoi as she clings to Aomine in slight fear.

For a fraction of a second, I let my gaze wander around the room, catching everyone's faces as they finally notice my costume. Their faces are all glued to Sakurai and I, their faces filled with awe and admiration as they stare deeply at my revealing, yet long, crimson dressed and small, doll-like features. I flash them a small, alluring wink as they all begin to suddenly choke on the air around them. Turning back around, I lean my head on my loving husband, beginning to talk. I mould my voice into a low, raspy, yet seductive whisper.

"Sweetheart. Please, introduce…us," I command slowly.

Sakurai looks down at me, his face red like everyone else's. I squeeze his arm tightly, earning a slight yelp from his lips. I nuzzle my head snugly onto his chest now, hugging the side of his torso. He hesitantly wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me deeper into him.

"Everyone, this is my wife…and prize of a gem, Miss Hayashi," he introduces, as he takes a step back for me to bow in front of everyone.

Glancing up at Aomine, I find that his face is the reddest of them all. He stares at me, his face clearly in a stupor at my sudden transformation.

"It's a pleasure…to meet all of you. My dearest husband…thank you for taking care of him," I respond sweetly, as I flash them all a sincere, loving smile. Once again they begin to choke at my steely gaze.

"T-Tora?" mutters a confused, stolen hearted Aomine as he peers down at me.

"Eh? You mean that's Tora-chan?!" yells a shocked Momoi, as she points towards me as the realization slowly makes it's way up to her soft features.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Aomine begins to outstretch his hand, as if wanting to lay his hand on my head for confirmation. To feel my silk like hair between his fingers, the heat radiating off of me to confirm that I was the girl who he had said no to.

Taking a step back I push Sakurai in front of me, cowering behind him as I clench the fabric of his suit in my grasp.

"T-Tora, what's-"

"Miss Hayashi only let's one person touch her…and that is…her husband, Sakurai-sama!" I yell out in embarrassment, as I hold on tighter to Sakurai. Suddenly the gymnasium grows silent, the only thing heard was Sakurai's loud breathing. And then the gym is filled with clapping as everyone begins to applaud our little performance. I had even failed to realized that a group had made it's way into the gym to watch the little show. After the applause came laughter as everyone realized what I had just said. Including myself. Groaning, I hide my face deeper into Sakurai's back. That was so embarrassing.

Sakurai pulls me out from behind him, placing me beside his side as he tells me that I can break character now.

Profusely shaking my head, I whisper into his ear that I just couldn't.

"Oi, Tora!" I hear Aomine yell out, when I was right in front of him.

Looking at him, he begins to nod his head, as if he wanted me to come closer towards him. Shaking my head again, I revert back to whispering in a hush tone to Sakurai, but Aomine calls my name again.

Looking again, I find that he's walking towards me, as he tells me that he wants to get a "_**better look**_". Whatever that meant.

"S-Stupid man! Did you not hear Miss Hayashi the first time?" I ask flustered, as I begin to take hesitant steps backwards, almost tripping over my long dress.

A small smirk overcomes Aomine's lips as he holds his arms outstretched, his muscles everywhere flexing as he did so. I find myself struggling to keep my gaze on his face.

"Come on, I think yer' Sakurai-sama will understand that it'd be okay if I played a little with his one of a kind, Miss Hayashi," he says softly, yet his voice was dripping with sexual intent.

Blushing, I tell him again that nothing could break my character. Not even a stupid dog like him. I watch him wince as I call him that, but that was my character. Loving and caring to my husband yet cold and dark to those who tried to misbehave with my self.

"Seriously, Tora. Just come-"

"Tora!" yells out a familiar, happy voice. Snapping my head to my side, I find a casual dressed Taiga along with a large group of males and one small, yet beautiful girl with them as well. That had to be the team of Seirin.

Overjoyed that he had came with everyone, I instantly break character and find myself holding up my dress as I sprint across the vast gym, jumping in Taiga's arms as I wrap my legs around his torso. He at first struggles to hold me up, but he finds that I can keep myself up by wrapping my hands tightly around his neck. But then his hands lay awkwardly by his side, so he finally decides to place them on my hips, pulling me gently off of him.

"Neh, how do I look, Taiga?" I ask happily, as I hold his hand above my head as he twirls me around. A small, flustered smile tells me everything.

"You look-"

"The hell was that? Like a dog in heat humping it's masters leg," mutters Aomine, as he gives me a cold look, brushing past the team of Seirin as Momoi runs, calling out his name.

Staring off at the two, I find myself hurt by his words. His insult.

Taking a step back out of embarrassment, I realize that I had been out of line until someone grabs my hand, pulling me back. Much to my surprise, it's not Taiga.

"K-Kuro-"

"You have my vote," he states, as bows kindly before me. Smiling in response, I do the same.

After greeting the Seirin team, It was decided that Taiga and his friends would check everything out and then get back to me within an hour to meet up with Sakurai and myself. By now, it was almost 5 PM, the voting and festival closed in 3 hours. We had 3 hours left to try and reel in more votes.

Walking alongside Sakurai, I begin to complain that I was growing tired by wearing what had to be the 10 pound dress. Clinging onto his arm, he basically drags me along the corridor, making for a scary picture.

"M-My sister gave us secondary costumes. In case we wanted to switch for something different," he mentions, as he leads us both towards the changing rooms.

"Whaaa? Why are you tell me now?" I moan in response.

"S-Sorry, I didn't think you'd like the other-"

"Please…the doll was exciting at first, but I can't remain quiet for-"

"Alright. Stay out here while I grab your costume," he says quickly, as he leaves me standing upright as he runs into the changing room. Without Sakurai's support, I shrug to the floor as I wait for him to pick me back up.

Closing my eyes in bliss, I begin to contemplate whether or not to fall asleep out here.

"Did someone break the doll?" asks a familiar voice, as I feel them grab my arm, helping me stand.

"S-Shouldn't you be with your girl-"

"I am, right now," says Aomine slyly, as he nods towards me. Looking around, I notice that it was just us two in the hall. No Momoi around to be seen. Realizing what he meant, I push him away as I find myself running in panic into the boys' changing room. G'ah, what was wrong with him? So playful and flirty when we were alone and then as soon a Taiga comes, the jealousy bites him in the ass and the next thing I know is that all I want to do is cry!

"T-Tora!" yells a flustered Sakurai, as he notices that I was in the boys' changing room. Muttering a few incoherent words, I snatch my costume from his hand where I run back to the girls' changing room. I find Aomine still in the hall, leaning against the wall with his toned, tanned arms crossed over his bare chest as he grins at me. "Need help getting dressed?"

Ignoring him, I practically ram my body into the door out of fury and in embarrassment. Quickly stripping out of my dress, I place on whatever Sakurai had given to me, not paying much attention as to what the new costume design was. Since my large curls had died by now, I tie my wavy hair high into a messy pony tail, clipping my uncombed bangs on top of my head. Sighing, I neatly pack up the dress and accessories and then find myself walking out of the changing room to find an already dressed Sakurai. His costume wasn't much different than before. He still wore white gloves with a dashing black suit. But his suit had been much more modernized to our times.

"W-What're-"

"I-I am a servant and you're a maid. For this we don't have to be partners. Basically you and I have to cater to the needs of the opposite gender."

"I'm not a-"

Aomine beside us begins to laugh as he holds his side, pointing directly at me. What was-

Looking down at my outfit, I find myself dressed up as none other than a maid. The dress was short, very short and very much revealing. It wasn't your standard black and white laced dress. Instead, the outfit was a Tiger print! A large, black ribbon was synched around my waist, tying delicately behind me in a large bow. The top half of the dress was tight, like a corset. It had no sleeves yet I wore black cuffs in the middle of my shoulder and elbow. The dress then flowed outwards at the bottom, stopping a bit ways past my rear. I wore black shoes, with long black socks stopping in the middle of my thighs.

I watch as Aomine begins to stare specifically at the top of my head. Feeling my pony tail, my hand bumps into two, very distinct fur-like ears. Taking the head band off, I find that it was matching, tiger-like ears.

Placing them gloomily back onto my head, I begin to shake Sakurai.

"W-Why-"

"Sorry, you'll have to talk to my sister. Oh, and the rules are…that…that you can only cater to those that ask and you have to stay by their side until they ask you-"

"N-No way!"

"Sorry, Tora. Just remember the money!" he yells out, as he begins to clumsily, almost in fear, run away from me.

This…was so humiliating. Suddenly someone slings their heavy arm around my bare shoulders, pulling me into them.

"I think yer' sexy as fu-"

Kicking Aomine away, I begin to scream at him in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, lil' tiger. If I heard Sakurai's rules, you have to be mine until I bid you-"

"A-As-"

Aomine grabs my wrists, pushing me up against the wall as he pins my hands up above my head. He leans in, his hot breath tickling the nape of my neck as he begins to whisper. "I…Satsuki said no…" he trails off.

My heart flutters deep into my chest, half because of the breath on my neck and half because of what he said. So, Momoi didn't return his feelings?

Craning to see his face, I gently nudge his cheek with my nose, silently ordering him to look at me. He rests his forehead against mine as he begins to gently stroke my furry ears.

"It's fine. I've realized that it's you who I want," he says suddenly, as he begins to lean in dangerously close.

My heart flutters, but for all the wrong reasons this time. Kicking him in between the legs, he holds his manhood as he falls to his knees.

"THE HELL'S WRONG-"

"NO!" I yell out angrily.

He suddenly stops his moaning as he looks up at me, a shocked expression on his face. "T-Tor-"

"I'm fine if you insult me, tell me that I'm not your type, make fun of me like you did in front of Taiga and his friends! But I refuse to be somebody's second choice, somebody's _safety net. _If you really liked me then I would've came first. You're just jealous, Aomine. You want me because of what you see between Taiga and I! You're jealous, not in love. So stop. Stop treating me like some sort of toy that you can dump in the bin when you're done and then come back to where you're bored. Because I sure as hell don't deser-"

"F-Fine! Hate me! Kick me again for all I care. I don't give a damn about what you think right now. I'll…I'll make you fall in…in…" Aomine looks down in embarrassment as he struggles to find the right words.

Sighing, I cross my arms over my chest as I begin to walk down the hall by myself.

"A man who can not say he loves, can not love those he says," I tell Aomine, as I throw my hand up in the air, waving goodbye to him. But suddenly my hand is grabbed and placed into something soft and comforting. Aomine's hair.

"I can make you fall in love with me. I don't care if you find someone else. I'll beat their sorry ass to you before them!" he yells out, his face shaking with despair and defeat as he tries desperately to cling onto something that wasn't there. On to something he wanted, yet couldn't have. Something he needed, yet hadn't wanted. Something he loved, yet he had to fight for. I was what Aomine wanted. I was what he needed to love. Yet Aomine couldn't have me because he hadn't wanted me, thus leaving him in a fight for my love and his dignity.

"Well," I whisper softly, as I trail my palm down the side of his face, "**let the games begin**."

I liked Aomine. If he wanted a chance, I was willing to give it to him. But, I wasn't sure if I loved him. There was so much that I had to learn, to overcome and train. And what about Taiga. Was I leading him on? Did he secretly want me just as badly as Aomine wanted myself? I can't trust Aomine right now about how his true feelings are. I was a still a second choice after all. He needed to prove it. Yet, I already knew that Taiga's love for anything was pure and true. His love for his basketball, his friends, me. Did…did I have to choose? Deep in my mind, I already knew who I wanted by my side as a lover, and who on the other as a friend for life. But, what if I change my mind? Like right now, I found myself in that predicament. The future in my head for myself had two possibilities. Two very different, yet same men. And right now, my second option had suddenly come my first.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Aomine-chan!**

Nibbling on my red bean Taiyaki, Aomine and I walk side by side as we now exit the food vendors side of the ongoing festival. After our minor dispute, we had decided to check out the festival before I had to meet up with Taiga. Something he wasn't all for. Reminding him what he was fighting for, he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside where he fed me, lectured me, yelled at me, but, had also won a large, oversized, stuffed cat for myself in a basketball game. Although I could've played and won the game myself, Aomine had insisted. Handing me the large, fluffy black cat, Aomine asked what I was going to name it.

"_Aomine!" I yell happily, as I nuzzle my face affectionately into the large cat. _

_I watch as a vein pops out from his neck, as he begins to tug on my pony tail. "You little- like hell yer' calling that ugly thing Ao-"_

_Huffing, I swat his hand away as I turn away from him. "Fine, I'll name him Taiga! I can't wait to sleep with Taiga, tonight," I say slyly, as I look over my shoulder to catch Aomine's reaction. _

_He stares at me with a blank expression as his left hand begins to twitch nervously. Grinning at his restraint, I turn back around to face him as I stand up on my toes so he can see my face as I say the next part. "Taiga, he has such a large body. Who knows? I may not need my sheets if he's by my side. All I have to do is hug him closely to my body, because Taiga is all I nee-"_

"_It's name is Aomine! Aomine, damnit!" yells a distressed Aomine, as he snatches the cat from my grasp. He stares at menacingly for a while, as if planting his eyes in the stuffed animal. He then shoves it in my face, "Aomine! It's an-"_

_Grabbing his hands, I hold them in mine as I try to calm him down. "Whatta a kid," I mutter, as I walk past him. _

"_That's my line!"_

Now here we were, the blush from Aomine's face still apparent as he trails behind me, his hands snug in his pockets as he begins to shiver from walking around half dressed.

"Y'know, you can hold Aomine-chan. He'll keep you warm," I begin to offer, as I hold Aomine-chan closely up against my chest. Mostly because I didn't want people seeing my embarrassing costume rather than being cold.

"Tell me how exactly that thing will make me-"

Failing to notice the hidden, alluring tone in his voice, I begin to list out everything great about Aomine-chan.

"Well, he's big and cute. I'm not sure about you, but holding him tightly against my body makes me feel really happy, and plus, he's incredibly soft and feels just as good in between my hands. He's-"

"So, you get happy when I'm in…in your hands?"

"Hm? Yeah-NO!" I yell out, as I realize what he had just made me say. Beginning to tug my hair out, I feel myself slowly dying from embarrassment.

Aomine begins to laugh behind me as he holds his sides in pain. Staring at him, I find that his obnoxious laughing was really annoying. Walking up to him, I grab the strap of one of his suspenders, holding it up in the air before I let it snap downwards, whipping against his skin as he immediately stops laughing.

Growling in annoyance and pain, Aomine in return flicks me on the nose, causing my eyes to water in irritancy.

Suddenly the phone in my pocket begins to vibrate, coming to life as a loud chime goes off. Pulling it out, it's a text from Taiga asking me where I was. Texting him back, I feel Aomine's eyes on me as I do so. For a split second I feel great remorse, to the point where I felt like telling Taiga that I had headed home, so I could spend more time with Aomine. But I couldn't. I wasn't the one fighting for him, it was the other way around. Telling Taiga where I was happily, I snap my phone as I'm about to place it back into my pocket, but suddenly a tanned hand snatches it from my grasp.

"Aomine," I whine out, as I try to grab it back. Aomine instead ignores me, as I watch in confusion as he grabs the attention of a girl, who telling by her uniform was in middle school, a few of her friends by her side. I watch as she grows shy and red at the sight of Aomine.

"You. Take a picture of us," orders Aomine, his voice far from gentle and caring.

I watch as the girl quickly takes my cell phone , her feelings changing from admiration to fear in a split second.

Aomine walks back to my side as he grabs my shoulders, but not before placing the large cat on top of his head. He then takes my body, positioning me in front of him as he places his hands around my waist, pushing the back of my body deep into his chest.

Leaning down, he whispers softly into my ear for me to smile. Listening to his orders, I smile at the camera as the girl in front of us snaps a photo, with her friends peering behind her as they smile at the picture that had been taken. Aomine runs towards the group of girls as they all take a nervous step back at the sight of the large man advancing in on them.

"Thanks," mutters Aomine, as he takes the phone from her. The girl shakily nods her head in response before they cautiously walk away.

"You just scared those girls," I tell Aomine, as I grab my phone from his grasp.

"Eh? Really?" he replies, as he looks to the side as if he hadn't known it. But I knew he did.

Looking at the photo, it sends my skin tingling and crawling as I stare intently at the close picture of us. I had a large, shy smile on my face as Aomine had a blank expression on his.

"You should take your own advice, Aomine. You didn't even smile!" I chide, I feel him his chin rest on my shoulder as he too looks at the picture.

"You didn't tell me too."

"So I'm supposed to baby you now?"

"Looks like it."

Rolling my eyes, I contemplate whether or not to set the picture as my wallpaper, with Aomine still watching. As I begin to set it, I feel him smiling on my shoulder. Well, I couldn't give him the satisfaction of winning so easily. Instead, I set my wallpaper to a picture of Atsushi and I, snapping my phone shut afterwards.

"That's cruel," sighs Aomine, as he holds Aomine-chan underneath his arm.

"Tit for tat, I suppose," I reply back sweetly, as I pat Aomine on the side of his face.

"Tora!" yells out a familiar, comforting voice. Looking behind Aomine I find a waiting Taiga and Kuroko by his side. Waving at them both, I signal to them that I'd be there in a couple of minutes.

"Tora?" asks Aomine.

"Yes?"

"Can I…never mind," he mutters, as he runs his hand tiredly through his hair.

Giving him a confused look, he brushes the subject off. "Time to trade off?"

"Looks like it."

Aomine and I stand silence, unsure of what else to say.

"Thank you," I finally say, as I keep my head lowered.

"For what?"

"I-I know it's unfair for me to make you buy me food, spend money on me for things like this," I say, as I point towards Aomine-chan, "but I want you to know that I love everything you do for me."

Aomine stares down at me, a quiet, solemn look on his usually pissed off face as he looks deeply into my eyes. He reaches out, looping his index finger around a curl that was miraculously still in place.

"Our kids would look fucking fantastic," he murmurs, his voice soft and sweet. Yet his words vile and over-crossing.

Yanking Aomine-chan from Aomine, I begin to fight for the stuffed cat. "What's with the red face?" he asks, a light, knowing smirk to his lips.

"W-What's with you!?" I yell back, as I continue to pull on the head of the cat.

"Come on. With my good looks and basketball skills and yer'…personali-"

About to kick Aomine once again in the legs, he reflexively catches my leg, yanking it up higher as I begin to lose my balance. "Ao-Aomine!" I yell out, as I feel myself about to topple over.

He suddenly let's go of my leg as he scratches his head in embarrassment. "What was that?" I ask out in confusion.

"I remembered that it only works if we're in bed," he muses out a loud, as a weird, perverted look glazes over his face.

Snatching Aomine-chan from hands, I flick Aomine on the side of his ear lobe as I run away from the man who begins to splurge out a few profanities.

"What the hell is that?" asks Taiga, as he points grotesquely at the black cat, Aomine-chan.

"Neh, neh. Isn't he cute?" I ask, as I lift up the animals paw and begin to swat the side of Taiga's face. He grabs the stuffed animal, handing it to Kuroko.

"I think it's-"

"G'ah!" I yelp out, as I stumble backwards, falling on my rear as I point shakily to what Kuroko was holding.

"Tor-"

"Is something the-"

"Th-That! W-What it is it?" I stammer out helplessly, as I begin to slide backwards as Kuroko takes a step forward.

"You mean number two?" he asks, as he holds out the black and white mutt towards me.

Squirming in fear, I find Taiga's legs as I begin to hold onto him like a frightened child.

"Taiga!" I whine out pathetically, as I begin to cry into his jeans. People passing by stare at us three questioningly, wondering why Kuroko was carrying around a dog and why I was in tears and why Taiga was standing around doing nothing when he should've been just as equally as scared as myself!

Taiga crouches down towards the mess before him, patting my head in comfort as he pushes Aomine-chan comfortingly into my grasp. Hugging the cat for dear life, I begin to cry into the furry creature.

"It's fine, Tora. Number two isn't going to-"

"H-How do you-"

"Know? Look," orders Taiga, as nods for Kuroko to hand him number two. Instead, Kuroko sets the dog on the floor, as if knowing that I was scared, the dog begins to cautiously advance towards Taiga and I. I clutch helplessly on Taiga's shirt, while keeping a steady gaze on the moving figure.

See, the reason why Taiga and I, well I suppose I now, had been so afraid of dogs was because when we were growing up, the nearest basketball cage was right beside a dog park. Back then, Taiga and I were fine with all types of animals. Even cats. We were playing in the cage one day and decided to keep the gate open, seeing as how we were expecting some other friends to arrive and play as well. Taiga and I hadn't thought much of the fact that the cage was open, so with that not in mind, we began to play basketball. But as we passed the ball back and forth, we had unknowingly caught the attention of a large husky that was nearby. A husky that should've been on a tight leash, taking in it's sudden, vicious barking. The husky then left it's owner, making it's way into the basketball cage. What scared Taiga and I both was that the large animal was running directly towards us.

"_R-Run!"_ I had yelled at Taiga, as I pull him along towards the end of the basketball cage. But the only way out was the way we had come in from.

I ordered for Taiga to start climbing the cage, as I jumped up and immediately began to climb. But that was easy for me because I barely had an body mass. But as I looked down, Taiga was struggling to find a good hold. Jumping down, I begin to push on Taiga's butt angrily. "_Come on, Fatty!"_ I had yelled out, as to which Taiga then replied stubbornly with, "_I'm telling mom!"_ "_With this fat butt I don't think you'll even be able to run home and tell mumma. Maybe we should feed you to the dog seeing as how you have so much fat to spare!" "T-Tora! Behind you!" _

Not wanting to look in fear, I accidentally punch Taiga in between his legs as I was trying to push his butt up. Luckily for him, this pain actually caused him to climb up faster. But unfortunately for me, something had begun to tear on my sleeve, pulling me underneath it's grasp as it tried to eat my face. Punching the dog in the face angrily, I jump onto the cage where I climb to the top beside Taiga. We then watch below us as a few people coming run into the courts, trying to get the dog away while coaxing Taiga and I downwards. Clearly shaken up, I had refused to climb down to the point where the local firemen were called in. I remember it clearly. I had been in anger that Taiga's fat ass almost caused me my life. I was also scared that I almost had my face eaten. And I was also embarrassed and even more angry that they were sending a fireman up on a ladder to bring me back down.

"_How about we go down, love? You're parents and boyfriend are-"_

"_He's not my boyfriend!"_ I yelled flustered, as I then tried to kick the fireman off from his ladder. Which ultimately caused me to lose my balance. Squeezing my eyes shut, I begin to think about how I would've rather died from getting my face mauled off than by splattering into the concrete. But, fortunately for me, the fireman who I had tried to kill out of anger catches me in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest as the ladder is lowered.

I knew then that there was two things I was sure about. I hated dogs. And I absolutely adored firemen.

Back to the present, I'm suddenly reminded of Aomine and his costume. The type of comfort he had given to me.

Letting go of Taiga's legs and shirt, I hesitantly place my hand out, encouraging the dog before me to sniff it. The dog continues it's slow stalk, still unsure if I was scared or not. And then, it licks my fingers, causing me to laugh as it tickles my skin. Running my hand in betweens it's ears, I fondle it's velvety ears between my fingertips.

"Number…two?" I mumble, as I crack a smile as the dog barks in response. Laughing, I pick up the dog as I nestle it gently into my arms, standing up. The dog begins to lick my face, nuzzling it's snout into the crook of my neck. Holding it deeply, I give Kuroko and Taiga a thankful smile. A smile that thanked them for helping me get over my fear of-

Suddenly a large Doberman walks by on a leash, barking happily at the sight of number two.

"Attack, number two!"

I hold out number two in front of me, using it as a shield of power against the large, menacing dog. I hear Taiga and Kuroko behind me sigh out in response. Apparently my fear of dogs was still kicking.

Taiga grabs my arm, pulling me alongside him as the three of us begin to walk around the festival.

"Nice costume," he nudges, as he pulls off my fake ears, nestling it into Kuroko's hair. Kuroko gives Taiga a side long glance before taking the ears off, putting them up on his head.

"Interesting…for a _tiger _yourself, they don't suit you at all," infers Kuroko, as he takes them off, handing them back to me. Placing them back on, I watch as Taiga begins to argue with Kuroko.

As we walk aimlessly with the flow of the crowd, I accidentally bump into someone, causing Aomine-chan to fall to the ground. I watch as a pale arm reaches downwards, grabbing Aomine-chan for myself. Looking up ahead, I watch as Taiga and Kuroko continue to argue, both un-realizing that I was being left behind.

Grabbing Aomine-chan, I apologize to whomever I had bumped into and try to walk past them and catch up with the two, until the person grabs my forearm, halting my movements. I watch in disappointment as I lose Taiga and Kuroko in the sea of growing people. The festival was a big hit for sure.

"Please let-"

Suddenly the man pulls up behind a vendor, away from the crowd of people.

"My, my. Aren't you a sight to behold. Let me see you…up closer?," mumbles the man, as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling my small frame into him as he whispers darkly into my ear. His hand begins to slide away from my waist, landing on my bare thigh as he begins to slide dangerously upwards. Growling, he suddenly stops as he hears the low, yet loud vibration escaping from my chest.

"Tell me, would you still make the same sound if I tied you to the-"

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I say slowly through clenched teeth. Right now, I was reverting from making a scene.

"Say, with that little get up of yours. Will you be willing to do me a little favour? Down there, I mean?"

Smiling into his shirt, I grab his hand from moving any further up, holding it against my chest as I look up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

The man looks down at me, a slow smiling creeping onto his face. "Good girl," he coos, as he suddenly tries to cop a feel.

Grabbing the back of the man's neck, I dig my nails into his flesh as I ram our foreheads together while kneeing him in the gut. He stumbles backwards, yet still keeping a firm hold on my forearm. He squeezes his nails into my flesh as well, copying my move. Wincing, this only makes me more angry.

Kicking repeatedly at his shins, I raise his arm to my mouth where I dig my sharp canines into his flesh. He yells out, retracting his arm as he holds it in pain.

"Y-You damned girl!" he growls out.

"Back at you," I mutter casually.

"Wait…why am I getting turned on?" mutters the man, as he looks to the side in slight embarrassment. Finding a stone on the ground, I pick it up and chuck it at the man's face. It nails him in the nose, causing some blood to lightly trickle down. He raises his hand to his nose in shock, looking at the blood on his hands.

"I know every detail of your face. Like hell I'm gonna let you leave this shitty festival without teaching you a-"

"D-Did you feel that, too?" I ask questioningly in a low, quiet drawl, as I hold my hand over my chest.

"What?" he spits out, as his eyes begin to trail down my body.

"I suddenly have the urge to kill you. Funny…for once I'm not sure if I can hold myself back."

The man before me begins to laugh, mocking my insult. "That's funny. Really. Now this is interesting. Should I kill you first and then do what I want with you, or have my way with that delectable body of yours and then kill you?" he asks questioningly, as he rubs his chin in thought.

Cringing at the sickeningly grotesque man before me, I realize that he is no longer worth my time. As if I'd run into him again in this mass of people.

I couldn't help my anger. It was guys like him that were the reason why so many girls were getting defiled and sexually harassed in the streets. As if I was going to let him roam free, especially on school grounds like the way he was acting. I'd done a few sparring matches back when I was younger, with Taiga as my partner.

"_Hit me, Taiga!" I yell out in frustration, as I usher with my hands for Taiga to come at me. _

_He stands across from me, shaking his head as his eyes fill with tears. "I-I don't want to-"_

_Sighing, I blow the hair out of my face as I charge towards Taiga. Unsuspectingly, Taiga tries to fight me off, but instead punches me in my jaw, knocking a tooth out in the process. _

"_T-Taiga, I'm bleeding," I say, more out of shock than anger. _

I had then watched as Taiga ran down the street to my house, yelling that he had just "_killed Tora"_.

One of our neighbours had heard this and called the police. Once again, I was grounded and not allowed to see Taiga for a week, loosely speaking though.

Ever since then, Taiga and I had been fighting one on one and playing one on one. I knew how to handle my own. Especially against guys like him. Guys who thought they were superior to not just women, but to everyone else.

"I already know my choice. I'll strip you, tie you to a chair and cut off your- No, I'll cut off those God-awful cornrows. No wonder you can't get a girl! Because let's face it, the only person who'd lay hands on you would be your own mother!" I spit out viciously, as I find myself physically holding my arm back. I had to leave now. Leave before I grabbed the nearest knife.

"I've made up my mind. I think I'll tie you to the bed and have my way with you. I like a little bit of s and m in the bed. Especially if it's with a hapless girl like you who keeps running their big-"

Turning around, I begin to run away from the tall, dark haired, cornrow wearing man. Who did he think he was? Threatening to kill a girl and have his way with them in public like that? I mean, when I threatened to strap him down and cut off his manhood, I did that because he was really an idiot. There was no way I'd actually physically hurt that pathetic goon. He wasn't worth my strength, just my pointless insults.

Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists in distress, I put distance in between us, searching for Taiga and Kuroko. No way was I scared of him. Plus, there was no way he'd find me in this crowd.

**A/N: Once again, I am not getting tired of reading all of the reviews which mostly make me laugh and smile. Love you all very much. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tora to the Rescue**

"Taiga!" I yell out, as I finally find Kuroko and him eating some food as they look around, searching for the holder of the voice.

Walking around a mother and her two sons, I smile gently at the kids as I make my way up to the two boys.

"The hell were you?" asks Taiga through a mouthful of mashed up food. Geez, he was no better than Atsushi.

"I-"

"You missed Kagami-kun choking," says Kuroko, as he tears off a piece of meat, handing it to number two he takes it graciously.

"That's great, but-"

"Shut up Kuro- Wait, did you just say that was-"

"N-No, I mean-"

"What's up with you? You look paler than usual?" infers Taiga, as begins to lean in close to me, staring intently at my face, as he was trying to pinpoint what exactly was wrong. Well maybe if he'd let me finish talking, I could tell him all about Mister Cornrow.

"You look stupider than usual," I mutter underneath my breath as I look to the side in obliviousness.

Taiga flicks my earlobe, causing me to whimper in pain. "Kagami-kun. That wasn't very nice. Especially-"

Taiga snorts as he tries to reach over and hit an unsuspecting Kuroko. "I was choking and all you did was stare at me. Heck, number two did a better job at trying to save me than you!"

"I didn't think it was a big-"

"Deal? I could've died!"

Kuroko remains quiet as he looks down at number two, as if the dog was giving it some guidance in this matter. The dog barks a couple of times before Kuroko answers. "I still don't think it' s a big-"

"Don't listen to number two!"

Sighing out loud, I jump onto Taiga's back, causing him to stumble uncontrollably. "At least warn me!"

"Taiga?"

"What is it?"

"Even if…even if I lose in the Winter Cup, I still want us to be-"

Taiga begins to laugh, his voice loud and melodic as it somehow manages to rid all my thoughts of the boy from earlier. Slightly taken aback, I begin to tug on Taiga's red locks, telling him that this was no laughing matter. "It is. Because you think that after I defeat you that there's a possible chance we may not see each other-"

Placing my hands overtop of his eyes, I ask Taiga as to how he still remembered me so well.

"Listen, Tora. If you take away our rings, I'm still gonna find a way to be with you," he says reassuringly, as he reaches up and begins to fish around for my hair to pat. But instead, he grabs my animal ears, rubbing the texture softly. I say nothing but begin to laugh myself at the sight.

Sliding off of Taiga's back, I hug him tightly as I press my cheek up against his chest, listening to his slow, steady beat. "I love you."

"I love- K-Kuroko!"

Twitching, I pull away from Taiga to look up at him. "Wow. I didn't know you two shared that type of relation-"

Taiga points behind me, as I stare unquestioningly at to what's before him and I. My mouth gapes open as I find Momoi hugging Kuroko tightly, engulfing him with her breasts. Taking a step back, I hold onto Taiga's arm.

"How does that even happen?" mutters Taiga, as he looks at the two friends before him with a scowl.

Jabbing him in the gut, I ask him what that was supposed to mean.

"Neh, Tora-chan! You look so cute!" points out the over exuberant girl, as she clings onto Kuroko while smiling at Taiga and myself.

"T-Thanks," I stammer out, as I suddenly recall as to what I was wearing. Momoi was still dressed in her firefighter outfit, drawing the attention of others walking by. Feeling slightly self conscious, I begin to cower behind Taiga.

"Where's Aomine-kun?" asks Kuroko, as we all suddenly realized that the half naked boy was nowhere to be seen around his best friend.

"Aomine-kun? He headed home, actually. Around 10 minutes ago, really," she says, as she looks up at the dreary, dark sky in thought.

"That's-"

Suddenly, my phone in my pocket begins to vibrate uncontrollably. Taking it, I excuse myself from the three as I take the call.

"Hell-"

"Tora-chin," whines out a distressed Atsushi on the other side. Smiling at the sound of his voice, I ask him how he was.

"I'm bored. When are you coming home?"

"Probably in 20 min-"

Crying on the other end, I hear Atsushi scavenging through my pantry as he begins to rustle through my boxes. Growing slightly nervous, I pray that he didn't find the secret stash of goodies.

"Listen, Atsushi. How about I come home in 10, alright? J-Just step away from the pantry and-"

"This box says my name on it?"

"A-Atsushi! Quick, give the phone to mom or-"

"Whoa…sorry for disturbing you, Tora-chin. Take as long as you want."

With that, the line suddenly grows dead. D-Damnit! If I didn't stop him from eating all those sugary, fatty sweets who knows what he'd end up like tomorrow! Snapping my phone shut, I quickly tell the group that I had to go home now.

"But-"

"Sorry, Taiga. But I'll call you as soon as I get home!"

Waving goodbye to the three, I begin to quickly run home with Aomine-chan stuffed underneath my arm. That Atsushi! Couldn't ever be trusted. More importantly, where was mom and dad in all of this?

Whizzing past the flow of people, I finally exit the school, completely dismissing the kind girls who had asked me if I'd like to vote for a costume design. Right now, winning wasn't my game plan if Atsushi was about to die of a sugar rush.

Running down the street by myself, I just hoped that I'd make it in time.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to at least get something posted up! Didn't find much time today to get much done. I'm currently contemplating whether or not to start yet another Aomine x OC story. I can't help it. I just love him. *.*I haven't decided but I'm thinking something along the lines of the OC, not playing basketball this time, but instead becomes the student coach of Touou, alongside Momoi, the manager. Upon this, our heroine has come into contact with Aomine once before where she confessed her love to him during a game at the same middle school they both went to, Teiko. But, being on the much, much heavier side, Aomine, an immature boy then and still now, laughed off the matter and proceeded to call her fat in front of almost the whole school that had been watching the game, because, let's face it, he is an Ahomine after all. During the time between leaving middle school and heading to high school, the heroine works out like crazy to the point where she's unrecognizable. Her body, for once, healthy and in peak condition. Coming back to Touou to an Aomine who doesn't recognize her, he immediately tries to make his moves, unsuspecting of who he's playing fire with. And there's the gist of it really. I don't want to give too much away. I plan on making this story centered mostly around the two, rather than a love triangle. Which will make for a much more perverted and foul mouthed Aomine. Just the way we like him, yes? Aha. I just need to calm myself down because I don't know if I can keep up with three stories. I'll probably work on an alternating system. Tomorrow, I'll hopefully post up the first chapter of that and then the next day a chapter of this and so on and so forth. Whew, I just can't help myself sometimes! Anyways, love you all and thanks for reading! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Insecurities **

Maybe I babied Atsushi too much. Maybe I should learn to let him live while I did some living on my own. But then again, what type of friend would I be? I refused to leave his side. Whether it would be now or by the end of our high school year. I wouldn't follow Atsushi to wherever he may plan to go, but I'd surely accompany him on the journey via calls and messages. We were brother and sister, after all. Family was something that you could never take for granted.

And right now, I was busting my chops to save my only sibling from a dangerous sugar intake.

Pumping my small, thin legs even more I run wildly through the cold, night breeze as I try to keep my dress from riding up. And quite frankly, running in one was nothing but easy. My dress was riding up, the top half was dropping downwards into a dangerous, exposed deep v and my hair was all over the place. I was positive the small headband had fallen out, but that was the least of my concerns. Until I remembered Sakurai's sister had made and, would probably like one of her work of arts back for future wear for other people. So I had to take an extra couple of minutes and retrace my steps, searching for the vibrant, tiger printed headband in the nearby streets. Finding it one piece, I began to book it once again towards home.

Taking a sharp left, I've finally arrived on my street. And thankfully my house was the third one over. Possibly enough, I had somehow managed to run even faster as I saw Atsushi's tall, intimidating shadow walk throughout the kitchen.

Bursting through the front entrance, I kick off my shoes within a blur as one of them goes flying off, knocking over one of my mom's expensive art pieces she had brought from America.

Ignoring the damage for now, I hop expertly over the few glass shards as I fall to my knees in the kitchen. Panting breathlessly I stare deeply at the wooden floor, contemplating whether or not to fall asleep right now.

"Eh? Tor-"

Snapping my head upwards, I drag my body eerily across the floor towards my dad who sits on the chair, as he places his book down bewildered to give me a much heated look.

"What are you wearing?!" he asks solemnly, as his grey eyes narrow judgingly at me as he eyes my very exposed attire.

Brushing the matter off, I begin to shake his pant leg as I ask him where Atsushi was.

"Hm? I think he's with your mother in the-"

Dragging my body back to where I had come from, a shadowy figure suddenly overcomes me, as I feel an intimidating presence stand before me. Judging by the pair of slippers, it wasn't Atsushi.

"Young lady, what exactly have you done to my vase?! More importantly, what exactly are you wearing?!" yells my mom in horror, as she grabs me by the arm, pulling me upwards.

"A-Atsu-"

"Yes, yes, he's right behind me. Tora, what-"

Suddenly, Atsushi appears behind my mom with a clear, sad look on his face as he stares at me deathly with his hands dug snug in his pockets.

Confused, I ignore my mother's lecturing as I begin to examine Atsushi's body to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. Checking under his arms, through his hair and even lifting up his shirt, I found no sweets. Nothing. Don't tell me he already ate everything!

"M-Ma! Did Atsushi eat all the-"

Rolling her eyes at me, she ignores my question as she walks towards the pantry. She rummages around for a few seconds before she pulls out a now, metal box with a rigid lock attached to the front. On the top had Atsushi's name on it, a skull face printed deathly right beside it. Behind me I felt Atsushi's temper flaring slightly.

"B-But I-"

"Tora, there are two grown-ups living in this house as well. We worry just as much about Atsu-kun as you do. But I am glad you've returned home. Now, go upstairs and change!" she orders sternly, as for effect she crosses her arms over chest. She was trying to act as the traditional and angry mom, but she just didn't have it in her. None of my parents did. Which made me ask myself as to where I got my temper from.

Slouching my head down in disappointment, I turn around dejected as I brush past Atsushi.

"Neh, Tora-chin. I know you have a flat chest and all, but it doesn't mean you should let the twins out for-"

Glancing down at my chest gloomily, I suddenly notice that I had forgotten to pull up my little outfit. Growing terribly red, I nearly yank it up to my chin but then I realize that it wouldn't make up for the much needed extra clothing at the bottom. Scowling angrily, I punch Atsushi as hard as I could into his arm as I ran upstairs towards my room.

Here I was, worried out of my mind all for nothing. Who knows how money people I possibly flashed?!

Turning on the bath, I pull out my phone to quickly text Taiga and let him know that I was fine and that I was sorry about running off. Something's just needed an extra eye upon. Clearly I had been wrong.

As I'm about to put my phone to the side and take a much needed bath to wash away all the grime, sweat and guilt, I notice that I had just received a picture message. Opening it up without much thought, I suddenly find myself playing catch with my phone as my fingers had magically turned into butter. Finding a hold on it and holding it with two hands carefully, I stare at it almost unwillingly as my face begins to grow hot at the sight.

It was a message from Aomine.

You know the saying, "_A picture says a thousand words"_?

Well this was a novel in the works.

There were many things going on. First, it wasn't just one picture. As I opened up the first, a second one had just been received. And then after I opened that, another one was sent as well. It was sort of like a flipbook. A flipbook of Aomine stripping.

Or that's what I was led to believe.

The first picture was of him in his Touou basketball uniform, fully dressed. The second, his shirt had mysteriously disappeared. The third, his…pants, had as well, mysteriously disappeared. After the third came a final fourth. Clearly dreading opening this one, I almost had to out of curiosity. Bracing myself for something large and…foreign in my eyes, I begin to laugh as it turned out to be a picture of Momoi smiling at the camera, as it looks like she had just thrown a pillow and Aomine's clothes back at him in the background. He sits on the ground with an open mouth from, what I assumed, yelling at the poor girl.

Continuing to laugh at the last picture, I contemplate on what to send him back. Something that would just as equally send him over the edge. Just like he had almost done with me. Eyeing Aomine-chan that sat on my bed, I grabbed it's fluffy arm and dragged it with me to the bathroom.

Stripping and climbing into the warm, bubbley bath, I hold Aomine-chan behind my neck as a cushion, trying not to get it wet. Snapping a picture, and this time making sure nothing was out of place, I send him the picture before I go to bed, not wanting Momoi to be there if and when he opened it, with the caption, "_This could be you."_

With that, I saved the draft text message on my phone and set my phone down, revelling in the peace and quiet that I hadn't received in awhile.

XxXxXxX

"Get your ugly face out of my way!" I growl out irritably, as I try to desperately dribble pass my very persistent vice-captain.

Today was Monday. The weather was terribly gloomy, depressing and rainfall was to be expected. Instead of waiting for Atsushi this morning by our usual spot by the convenience store, where Atsushi would pick up a few snacks, I had decided to leave him alone to walk. I needed sometime to cool off. I was still mad at him from yesterday. Even though he hadn't ended up eating all the food, I just knew that if my parents hadn't been there he would've gladly had helped himself.

Not only that, but because of his actions I was grounded for a month because I broke my mom's vase which had apparently cost her nearly $200. Which then I went on to argue as to why she would purchase something so ugly looking for such a high cost.

"_Well I gave birth to you, right? Look how much money that's been costing me!"_

After being defeated by the insults of insults, I caved into my mother and had promised her to reimburse her for the lost $200 from my future salaries. From now on, I'd basically be working for free, with none of my earnings going into my pocket.

And that was what annoyed. The fact that Atsushi had no restraint. No will power.

Now here I was. In the middle of practice and Atsushi hadn't even considered to show up. Almost always we were partners for any warm-up activity at the beginning of our practices. Since he was a no show, I had to partner up with the vice-captain, the second shortest of the team, Fukui.

It's not that I hated Fukui, to say. It's just that he got under my skin quite a bit, although unknowingly. He was one of those types that expressed themselves through humour. Although funny and lovable at one point, he could turn annoying and plain abusive during the other half. Well, mainly towards me considering we loved to pick on each other due to our small height.

But right now, Atsushi not showing made me slightly, well greatly rattled up. The nerve! I knew he didn't care for basketball and found it boring but he always showed up for practice because in his words, I was there to keep him entertained. Something I hadn't been sure of to take as a compliment but I had figured out what he had meant.

I liked being that outlet of escape for him. I liked holding that special place in his heart. And the fact that he could care less about his little escape of reality made something inside of me singe up and down the back of my esophagus.

"Someone's a little angry," mutters a sweating Fukui, as he pushes his blonde locks back while also defending me from making a basket.

Dribbling the large ball back and fourth from left and right between my small hands, I take a quick, hard step to the left to which Fukui quickly counters. Losing control of the ball, Fukui grabs it and immediately runs past me as he goes in for a basket.

Still angry, I decide to follow him, the idea of him winning the one on one would most likely be the icing on top of my terrible attitude today.

Pumping my legs like an engine, I end up beside him as I jump onto his body, clinging onto his arm where the ball drops from his grasp, rolling to the side. Taking Fukui and I both down to the floor, I end up on his chest as the both of us begin to breath raggedly in sharp, stressed intervals.

"The hell was that?!" he asks in slight amusement and shock as he refers back to my sudden attack on his large, tan arm.

"You were pissing me-"

"We were playing-"

"Your ugly."

Slamming his head onto the gym floor, Fukui rubs the sweat from his face with both hands as he groans irritably into his palms. Rolling off of his chest, I lay on my back sprawled out beside him as I stare up at the large, open ceiling.

"Fukui?"

Mumbling into his palms he asks me what was wrong.

"Do you think I worry too much about Atsushi?"

"Someone has to. He's a kid. He needs someone like you-"

"But eventually I'm not going to be-"

"Like I said. He's a kid. Kids grow and learn. By the time you and him are done school he'll have grown. Trust me."

Sighing at his words, I turn on my side as I causally pinch his nostrils together, cutting off his breathing. As he begins to control his breathing with his mouth, he asks me in a nasally voice if I had anything else on my mind.

"For a stupid looking vice-captain, you can give some great advice," I joke lovingly, as I give him a small, airy smile in return for his helpful words.

"For a little mouse, it sure looks like you like your cheese," he jokes in response, as I watch in horror as reaches down towards my lower abdomen, bunching up my skin to make it look like I had a bunch of flab.

Men. How come none knew how to handle a woman properly?

Pinching his nostrils tightly and clamping my hand dangerously over his mouth, I watch with a look of amusement as he begins to struggle for air. Enjoying the tormented look on his face, I'm suddenly pulled up by the back of my shirt into the air. In an all four position suspended from the ground, I cross my arms over my chest as I begin to pout and look the other way.

"Tora. Please tell me you weren't trying to kill-"

"Tora didn't do anything wrong!" I say innocently in third person, as I look upwards towards the large, intimidating fellow. But underneath his rough exterior, my captain, Okamura, was nothing less of a sweet, kind man.

It was a shame that he couldn't find a girlfriend. She'd be very lucky to have someone like him to wake up to.

Sighing in exasperation the large man sets me delicately back onto the floor as he kneels down towards a wheezing Fukui.

"What'd you say this time?"

"I called…her a little mouse…and called…her fat," pants Fukui, as he and Okamura begin to laugh at the lame joke.

Although Okamura was a gentleman, he was still a boy at heart. A cruel, immature boy that is.

Searching around for something to throw at the two to stop their obnoxious laughing, I decided to take off my shoe, chucking it at them. Fortunately for them they both dodge from my terrible aim and instead, the three of us watch it hit our tall, 203 cm player, Liu.

As it nails him in the lower abdomen because of his height, he stares at us blankly as he suddenly begins to yawn.

Picking up the shoe as if it were a foreign animal, he tosses it towards me where he nails me in the forehead unexpectedly.

"Wow! You got her good," muses out Okamura, as I hear him walking towards me to make sure that I hadn't died from anger from the sudden blow.

"Liu's our mouse trap to Tor-"

"Thee should have been looking, Tora," states Liu apathetically, as I watch, from the help of Okamura, Fukui standing up with Liu's help. Those two together. They were the worst.

With Fukui's snarky attitude and Liu's unknowingly cold, dead-pan insults, it was not a good time. Especially for me.

As to what Fukui had thought of as a brilliant prank, he had convinced Liu into talking in a old-fashioned way, stating that it was the new thing. Gullible, Liu had fallen for the mishap and has ever since spoken that way.

Lunging viciously towards the two idiots before me, Okamura holds me back. Ultimately resulting in me being thrown out of the gym, ordering to be cooled down before coming back in.

After 10 minutes in the cold, frosty morning air, I had realized that I was not going to cool down. So, I decided to kill time by spamming Fukui and Liu's phone's with pointless messages and pictures.

To Liu's phone I had walked around the school, quickly gathering snaps of everyone's shoes to then I which sent to him captioning, "_Hit me again and these will all be coming your way."_

As for Fukui, I took a picture of a rock and sent it to him, captioned, "_Even this rock has more value than you…ugly." _

Content with my juvenile ways, I had then walked back into the gym much more happier.

The captain did say to cool off after all. He never specified as to how.

XxXxXxX

Grumbling in annoyance as I walked up the gruelling flight of stairs up to the roof, I knew for sure that Atsushi had to be up there. I wasn't sure what he had meant when he told me this, but he told me that he could get a better feel for things up from the school.

Something I didn't understand because, let's face it, couldn't he already see much before him already?

After skipping practice and from what I heard math as well, I needed to find Atsushi and figure as to why he was suddenly misbehaving. Generally speaking, Atsushi was a good student. Although he didn't look like the type, he enjoyed learning now and then.

And today it seemed odd for him to skip both classes before lunch.

Nearly kicking the door open with my foot, I tiredly walk into the cool, open air as I find his tall figure sprawled out across the furnace. His hands lay crossed behind his head as he overlaps his legs together.

And of course, he had a lollipop in his mouth as he stares up at the sky, peaking at my figure from the corner of his wide, tired eyes.

Upon walking closer to his lounged form, I notice that he has his hair tied back. Something he rarely did.

"What's with the hair?" I ask casually, as I move his legs to the side to take a seat. Due to my short height, I had to jump up to sit on the white furnace, and for some reason, probably because of the morning's practice, I couldn't quite get on top. Struggling, by now Atsushi would've already pulled me on, but for some reason he continued to look up in despair.

"Atsushi," I whine out helplessly, as I tug on his pant leg to get his attention.

Still. He was ignoring me.

"Where were you this morning? I was-"

"You noticed?" he finally says, his voice meek and clearly full of…annoyance? Besides the pony tail, this was rare as well. Atsushi was never annoyed. Well, when it came to me.

"Y-Yes. I noticed, silly. What's-"

"I feel like you've been forgetting about me lately," he says softly, as I watch him close his eyes tightly, twirling the lollipop into the left side of his mouth with his tongue.

"What…what do you mean?" I ask hesitantly.

Sighing out, Atsushi sits up right as a few strands of his hair begin to unravel from the matching coloured holder. "Back at Teiko, when all of us was still a team. Mine-chin had Kuro-chin. Kise-chin had those two. Mido-chin was fine on his own. Akachin didn't need anyone because he had everyone. And then there was me. I got along with mostly everyone, but I didn't have someone who I could walk home with everyday. Hang out with everyday. Until you and I met. I hated high school the first week I started. It was the same as Teiko. I had no one. But then you walked in the gym. You were my…-"

"Salvation?"

Atsushi flashes me a light, playful grin before he continues. "I was going to say the Twinkie to my life, but if you say so. I had finally found a friend like everyone else. I've never had someone like you so I don't know what's acceptable and what isn't. Like going into your room, inviting myself over for dinner. All that. Tora-chin's my best friend. And now she has all these people like Mine-chin and Kagami in her life and I'm suddenly not needed. Tora-chin has so many friends and I'm still alo-"

Clamping Atsushi's mouth shut, I angrily yell at him to shut up.

"T-Tora-"

"I said shut up you big idiot!" I yell out with more hostility, as I find the corner of my wide eyes beginning to overflow with tears.

Shaking my head furiously in disagreement, I begin to explain to him as to how wrong he was. "A-After Taiga, there was no one. Even during our friendship he was my only friend. I had no female friends because all I could talk about was basketball. No one understood me until I stumbled upon this…this lost boy who I knew would love basketball if he allowed himself to grow and love. A-And he did. After he left me, I was back at the beginning. I had no one. And when I came here, I didn't expect to rejoice with him or anything. We were childhood friends. We were almost adults now, it was time to move and make new friends. A-And then I met you. You were exactly like Taiga. So lost. Someone who played basketball but needed time to grow and love as well. You're m-my friend, my brother, my idiot. Back in America Taiga was number one in my life. That was my old life. My new and present one is in Japan, here with you. And right now, always, you'll be my number one pri…ority. Hearing you say that you feel all alone makes me- makes me-"

Rubbing my eyes with the sleeves of my uniform, I find my self breaking down as I begin to cry uncontrollably like a lost child in a supermarket that cannot find their mother. Their loving mother who would then come to grab their hand whole-heartedly, a safe haven that would always love them, hold them and wipe their tears away. Someone like Atsushi who did all those things for me.

Without hesitation he pulls me into his chest as he holds me tightly, resting his chin on the top of my head. All he does is rub my back, starting from my spine, to the middle of my back. In a repeated motion that was all he did. Nothing was said. No words hadn't been needed for an explanation. For our tears did everything.

I began to cry even more as I felt something wet from above drop onto my cheek, running down and joining with my tears as they slid off my face. Rain was to be expected in the forecast today, but I knew the droplet of water was not rain.

This was the first time Atsushi had cried in front of me. And that was all I needed to know that he loved me unconditionally. That he would do so until it was time to part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Kristallnacht**

"Atsushi!"

The tall man looks up at me in a daze from the gymnasium floor, flashing me a lazy smile as he outstretches his hand for me to take. Swatting it away in annoyance, I stomp down on his chest enough for him to gargle out in pain.

"Tora-chin is sexually frustrated."

"I-Idiot! Don't say weird things like that!" I yell even more angrily, as I twist my foot deeper into his jersey.

The preliminaries for the Winter Cup were to go underway in just a few days. Months before this date I had spent much more time less socializing with all my new friends and more time with just the team of Yosen. Like how it had used to be back in the day. Before the return of Taiga and the new addition of Aomine. Before my life had grown so complicated, back when everything was normal and stress free.

Not finding the time for both boys and them not finding the time for me, made both parties equally deprived of one another's company. I desperately missed Taiga's old stories and friendly, loving attitude. And I did miss Aomine's cool, yet extremely obnoxious, perverted self. I missed getting caught up in the middle of it all.

The last time I hung out with either one of them was last month, and I had sent a text to each last week. No response back as of now. Fortunately, I had the boys to keep my spirits up, but I did as well miss everyone else. Like Momoi and Kuroko.

Upon seeing my pained expression, Atsushi sits upright as he sighs out in response. "You know it's not their fault."

"I know."

"Then wipe that look off your face. It makes Tora-chin look even more like an old hag."

Staring down at Atsushi, I begin to contemplate as to what his punishment would be for calling me the demeaning name. But for some reason, I can't help but crack a much needed laugh and smile by his words.

"What's my girl laughing about?" chimes in a happy Fukui, as the blonde haired boy drapes his arm casually around my ivory shoulders.

"Your hook shots," I reply firmly, as Atsushi finds himself snickering at the comment.

Clearly dejected by the sudden jab, Fukui begins to walk away with a deathly aura surrounding him.

"I think I broke him."

"Better go after him."

"I-I think he'll be fine."

"I don't think him tying that rope around his neck screams 'fine' at all."

Eh?

Looking down the gymnasium, I watch as Fukui, with little effort, begins to make a noose around his neck.

"F-FUKUI!"

Running and yelling a slur of profanities at him, I knock him to the ground where I immediately untie the rope from his neck.

"What the-"

"Relax. I wasn't going to-"

"Your actions said otherwise! Look, I'm sorry. You know I was kidding. Please-"

"You should make it up to me then," he implies a little too haughtily.

Cracking an eye at him, I cautiously ask him what he wanted, a suspicion already clear in the back of my mind though.

"A date."

"No," I say flatly, as I begin to climb off of his torso. Grabbing my wrists, Fukui holds me down onto him.

"Why not?" he says solemnly with a light frown to his lips.

Sighing, I begin to explain to him why for what would had to be the hundredth time.

"I-"

"Thee is a senior and Tora a first year," suddenly explains a deep, monotonic voice. Looking over my shoulder, I find Liu and Atsushi beside him.

"So? When I'm-"

"Let go of Tora-chin."

Fukui gives Atsushi a playful look before I notice the dangerous glint in his eyes. Oh no. I knew exactly what he was going to do today. Seems he was in a mood to play in the lion's den.

Sitting up right, Fukui turns my smaller frame easily around in his grasp, hugging my body tightly into his torso as he rests his chin on my head.

The blood boiling deep inside my core, I was ready to burst within seconds. I could only imagine what Atsushi was feeling.

"Toraaaa. Just one date. I promise I'll be good," he coos lovingly into my ear, as his hot breath nips teasingly against the nape of my neck. About to maul his face off like a deranged bear, someone beats me to the beating itself.

Swiftly kicking Fukui in the head, Atsushi yanks me upright as he tows me across the gym.

"Old, leprous man," grumbles Atsushi in annoyance as he tugs me along.

XxXxxxxXxX

"Flick, don't hit."

"Sorry!"

"Straight back, please."

"S-Sorry!"

"At least keep your eyes open, Sakurai!"

The scared boy in front of me snaps alive when I yank the stick out of his hand to hit him on the head.

"S-Sorry! It's just that all I've been doing is-"

"Well it's not practicing drumming, that's for sure. Sakurai, throw me a bone here. I know it's been stressful with the preliminaries coming up and I don't expect you to practice extensively like you usually do. Even 15-20 minutes would be okay. As long as you didn't lose your edge. Now it seems we're back to square one. Tell me truthfully, how long has it been since you last picked up the sticks?" I nag, as I cross my arms judgingly over my chest.

"Y-Yesterday," he says slyly, as he averts his gaze from me.

Grabbing his hair in my fist, I twist his head to meet my gaze. "Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you picked up your sticks and practiced on an actual drum set?"

This time, Sakurai has no smart ass words for me as he looks away in embarrassment, the brim of his eyes filling with hopeless tears.

"I can't help you, if you won't help me by practicing, alright? At least, at least practice for 10 minutes. Can I expect that much?"

Sakurai nods his head in disappointment as he apologizes gratefully towards me. Rubbing his head affectionately, I tell him to go home and get some sleep.

"A-Are you sure?"

"There's nothing I can do for you when you've done this much for yourself. It's clear that you're exhausted and it's even more clear that Yosen has to step up their game if Touou's pushing their boys this far. How's everyone else doing?"

Sakurai remains quiet for a few seconds before he answers. "Well, we don't practice that much often as a team together. We found a system where it works better if we all practice by ourselves. So that's what I've been doing lately. I haven't seen much of the guys lately besides at school and practices. I-I haven't seen Aomine-kun much either. Even though he's not practice-"

"Wait, what?"

Aomine wasn't practicing? Surely he wasn't studying either because let's face it, he wasn't the type. What else could he be doing with all that free time to the point where he couldn't even answer a single message from me?!

"Aomine-kun has always been like that. He usually sleeps when we practice and by the end of school he's already long gone for home."

Strange. Maybe Aomine thought I was busy so he didn't want to disrupt my training. But I was the one sending him the texts after all. He obviously had time to reply back. Unless…unless he was seeing a girl…!?

Slumping down in horror, I bury my head deeply into my arms.

"T-Tora-chan, did I say something-"

"N-No, it's fine. I'm just getting crazier…here, I'll show you out."

Leading Sakurai into the dark halls of the music store, Sakurai asks me as to why the most of the lights were all off.

"Thanks to a little someone not practicing like I ordered, our session took longer than expected to the point where it went past closing time. No worries though. I have the keys to lock up and the alarm code."

Sakurai mumbles in response as he realizes the depth of him not practicing. All those months of progressing gone down the drain.

Opening the door for the dejected boy, he shivers in the cold, night air as he wraps his scarf daintily around his thin neck.

"Well, goodnight, Tora-chan."

Sakurai begins to walk away before I have time to say anything. Exiting out of the music store as well, I keep in mind to make what I had to say to Sakurai simple and short. Leaving the store open and with no one inside did worry me.

"S-Sakurai!" I call out, as I grab his already ice-like hands into my warm ones. Looking down at this, he smiles sadly and shyly.

"Look. Don't stress too much about-"

"Drumming? I-"

"No. About basketball. The fact that your fingers are bandaged and your palms are blistered aren't exactly all that reassuring. Although I don't see you that often I want you to know you can drop by and call me whenever you need someone to talk to. I can tell that the boys on your side aren't exactly the brotherly type so come talk to me when you're looking for just that. Alright?"

Flashing him a reassuring smile, I blow my hot breath onto our hands, warming them up as Sakurai laughs softly.

Wishing me a happier goodnight, I watch now at ease as he begins to run towards the flashing crosswalk.

Turning back around I quickly scamper towards the unattended store, bursting inside as the hot warmth from inside tickles my frosted skin. As I lock the main entrance from inside, I fail to notice that someone had already turned the 'Open' sign over to the 'Closed' sign.

Exploring the vast and crowded store with various instruments for any sign of turned on lights or switches, I pull out my phone as well to text Aomine and to check if he was doing anything on a Friday night. Sending him a few texts, I ask if he could come down to the music store. I wasn't exactly scared of closing by myself but I didn't exactly trust my surroundings either. Aomine sends me a message back, the first in weeks saying that he was tired and didn't feel like making the trip. Slightly infuriated by this, I ask Taiga who calls back saying that he flat out did not want to make the trip either. I didn't call Atsushi because I knew he was spending the weekend with his grandparents. He should be at the train station by now.

Tucking my phone gingerly into the side pocket of my blue sweater, I continue to descend further down the darkly lit hall to make sure the lights of each session room was turned off.

Oddly enough, the one Sakurai and I had just been using was still lit. That was funny. I could've sworn I had turned it off and even locked the door on my way out.

Maybe like Sakurai the stress of the preliminaries was getting to me as well. Fishing around the string of keys in my pocket, I enter the room to turn the lights off when they go off by themselves, the door of the room creaking shut and locked. W-What?

Searching around in the dark, I lay my hand against the cool surface of the wall, tailing for the light switch when I suddenly grab something warm and fleshy. Something alive.

Grabbing it tighter in my grasp I hold it in my hand as I use my other hand to turn the lights on finally.

Upon seeing what is in front of me, I immediately try to let go of what I had grabbed, but instead, it holds onto my hand tighter, a sly smile creeping onto it's lips.

"Might I say that yer' a very busy girl. It was hard finding you alone seeing as how you have a boy on your arm at all times," he mocks in annoyance, as he pulls me deep into his chest.

I notice immediately that he was in a school uniform. That of Fukuda Sogo. A team that I knew that would be participating in the preliminaries.

"Let-"

"I'll be taking these."

Without my knowledge he grabs my set of keys and cell, smashing my black device to pieces onto the ground as he loops the keys into the hem of his pants.

"If ya' want them, come and get 'em."

I think I'd rather die by his hands than to voluntarily touch him there.

"I see you're not sporting those ugly cornrows of yours. What happened? Did a girl _actually_ reject you?" I mock menacingly, as I begin to back away from him.

His once black, braided hair was now set from the demeaning, God awful rows as it lay flowing towards his shoulders. If he wasn't such a hot-headed, scowl wearing bastard, I'd probably find him somewhat attractive. Somewhat.

"Who knew a compliment from those lips would make me feel something unexplainable," he says slyly, as his longer strides immediately catch up to mine, pinning me against the door. Looking behind his head, I search for the exit door in the far back and find it. But much to my dismay, it hadn't been used in a long time so a huge pile of boxes and equipment lay blocking it. By the time I moved everything he would catch me and do who knows what.

Damn. If and when I get out of this I'm calling the manager first to let him know why we need these exit doors cleared.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" he asks, a small frown to his lips as he begins to play with my raven locks.

Scoffing, I flick his hand away as I push him away from me, but he grabs my wrists tightly in his grasp.

"Well, I'm taking a guess that you didn't come here for a drumming lesson, now did you?"

Smiling warmly at me, the man who's name I still didn't know suddenly stomps down roughly onto my toes.

Screeching in pain he muffles my voice yet keeps his other hand locked on my left wrist.

"After some much extended research on the beautiful maid who broke my heart that night, I found that yer' competing in the preliminaries. Now, my first plan was to sleep with you and break you into a million pieces. But with the onslaught of men going and coming into your life, I found that I'd much rather keep this handsome face intact rather than to sleep around with you. Believe me, if I had it my way you'd be locked in my closet by now waiting each night for me to come and do unspeakable things to this delectable little body of yours," he purrs soothingly, as all at once he begins to squeeze my wrist, yet with his other hand he forcefully tears my blue sweater, exposing my ivory coloured flesh as he as well begins to suck and tug at the exposed skin of my neck.

I felt coldness, pain and torment all at once. It was truly the worse. Trembling in his grasp I try to control my breathing. I couldn't break now. Not yet. That would give him more opportunity than needed for him to take advantage of me. I wasn't going to let hat happen.

Struggling in fear and pain, I knew that one of my toes had to be broken.

"I also found out that you're somewhat decent at the game of basketball. Interestingly enough, I also found out that you play the same position as me and as well are left handed. Now see, if you weren't such an animalistic bitch we might just-"

"And if you weren't such a pretentious, conniving mother-"

Muffling my mouth once again, the cornrow-less man before me squeezes one of my breasts tightly as he shows me my left wrist in front of me, dangling it helplessly. What was his-

And then I realized what he planned to do. He begins to laugh at the wide eyed, panic stricken look on my face as he kisses my forehead.

"If you value yourself and your team, then you'll come home with me tonight and leave in the morning. If you don't, then I guess you know what I plan on doing, right?"

As if I had a choice. My toe was already broken. I couldn't play. It didn't matter what I wanted. Not now. I just desperately wished Aomine or Taiga had changed their minds and were on their way.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"…hope you die. May your death be so painful, gruesome and horrifyingly vile that not even the paper nor funeral homes would wish to print your story or hold a service in your name you sick, twisted, horrid scumbag," I grit through my teeth angrily, as I build up my adrenaline for what was coming.

"I suppose I'll see you in Hell?"

"Hopefully we can discuss all of this with a cup of tea as Satan caters to our need?"

"I don't care if you won't admit it. Yer' the exact same as me. It's a shame that I have to do this to you."

"Then don't," I suddenly plead desperately, not caring the least as to how shameful I really sounded. For all the talk I did, truth was, I was terrified to my very core.

Flashing me a smile, he shakes his head from side to side. "Beggars can't be choosers."

With those words, I don't bother to escape my chosen path as within a few sharp, quick snaps my left wrist is broken within two places. I was sure of this when I felt two, unexplainable, earth shattering cracks as he did. Slumping to the ground, my keys and phone are thrown towards me as the man exit's the room, not before wishing me a goodnight.

Grabbing what was left of my phone, I break it into further piece out of sheer anger and pain as I begin to scream and cry, slamming my wrist onto the concrete wall, damaging it further. My sanity was gone. The preliminaries, the Winter Cup, the only thing I was looking forward to in a long, long time was snatched away from me. All because of my temper, my attitude towards others. All because of me my wrist was broken, my toe and innocence as well. All because of me Yosen's chances at the Winter Cup were cut in half. We weren't like other teams. When one went down, the whole team did as well.

Now here I was. Left broken mentally and physically.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the session room for on the ground, contemplating how I was going to tell this story. Possibly a, "I stubbed my toe and fell onto my wrist."

But that didn't explain the bruising and red marks that hard formed on my wrists due to his tight grasp, nor the much needed explanation of the red, kiss like marks against my neck, or my ripped sweater. It certainly did not explain at all my emotional insanity that was to take place of the way he had touched me.

Screw having his way with me. He practically did.

I believe it was a good two hours before I heard the main entrance open with a set of keys and loud, thunderous voices running and calling my name.

Slumping further down the wall, I begin to crawl towards the exit in the back, nestling deep behind the large equipment and boxes.

I didn't want to be found. I wanted to hide and live in my own life of torment for not telling anyone sooner about the man from the festival. I was too ashamed. Especially of the evidence of the vile bastard that was left on my neck and body. It didn't take a genius to know what they were.

I wanted to curl up and wish myself away. I was mortified.

Descending deeper into the burrow of darkness I had made for my self, I hear there footsteps welcome themselves into the room as by the sound of his voice, Okamura, the captain of Yosen, points towards my mess of a phone that had been stomped on. Figures, he was the one who bought if for me when my previous phone had a basketball thrown into it by his powerful force.

Divulging deeper into my little nest, I pray that no one finds me. Until I hear someone's footsteps begin to walk towards my hidden body.

"I swear to God…" the voice trails off, slightly agitated as I recognize it to be Aomine's.

Suddenly the equipment and boxes that lay comfortingly around me are thrown off as my demeaning, broken form is exposed to the light and forms of a many. The manager of the store, the boys of Yosen, Taiga, Kuroko, Momoi and of course, Aomine.

Squirming at the sight of everyone looking at me, my deformed, gruesome wrist, my awkward leg and most importantly red neck and exposed chest, I watch as they begin to pity and judge me.

"W-What?" stutters a quiet, confused Aomine, as he and Taiga begin to crouch towards, ushering me into their protective arms.

No. How could I when they could've prevented all of this? I had asked them both to come down not out of selfish reasons like to hang out but because I was afraid and just needed some reassurance. Instead they shot me down like I was nothing. Under the misconception that I could handle myself. But I couldn't. I never could. That's why I was surrounded by boys constantly. I was helpless on my own.

Scooting backwards into some boxes I begin to kick my feet at their forms.

"Get away from me!" I yell hysterically at them both. Yes. I had lost it by now.

"The hell's yer' problem?!" yells Aomine angrily, as he grabs a hold of my leg. Deep down, I knew Aomine would never hurt me. But what if he was like the man from earlier? What if he was going to break my leg and further damage my basketball career?

Lost in hysteria and insanity, I kick Aomine in the face as he stumbles backwards and even though Taiga didn't do anything, I kick him further away from me as well.

In this moment, I don't think much of Aomine's nose that was beginning to bleed profusely nor the fact that Taiga caressed his right eye in pain.

"Leave me alone! I-It's all your guys' fault! I asked, pleaded for one of you to come and you both denied. So what the hell are you two doing here now?! You two only care if something happens to me. Other than that who gives a rat's ass about Tora anyways, huh? Get the hell away from me!"

"T-Tora-chan. Please calm down," reassures Momoi, as she tries to come closer towards me. In hopes that a females presence would calm me down.

Sobbing into my palms I begin to yell for Atsushi. Like a lost child for it's mother's comfort.

Looking around the room through my blurry gaze I half expect him to be here. For him to drop his own life just for me. But I knew I couldn't ask him to even if I caught a hold of him on the phone. I don't find his comforting, lavender hair anywhere. But instead, I watch Aomine staring at me with shock.

"D-Did someone k-kiss…your- W-Why is your sweater ripped?" he asks cautiously, as he reaches out to grab a hold of my face. Flinching and sobbing even more at his forcefulness, he and everyone else get a good look at my red, bruising neck.

"Aomine-kun!" yells Momoi, as she throws Aomine out of the room. Instead he fights her grasp and begins to come crawling towards me. Okamura and Kuroko hold his lunging, angry form back. He was yelling something, but I couldn't here over Taiga's loud, frantic voice who was beginning to crumble as well.

Cowering I begin to scream and cry as my body is suddenly engulfed with something so warm, so loving, so friendly that my tears immediately stop. Opening my eyes I find the lavender that I had been searching for in the dark aura that had suddenly engulfed me, restoring colour to my once cold despair. That was all I needed. All the reassurance in the world was right before me in my arms. Holding him tight I begin to plead shamefully into his ear for him to take me with him. Wherever he went. For him to never leave me out of his sight.

He brushes my hair comfortingly, whispering into my ear that I owed him nothing but my love and friendship for the rest of my life. A sealed binding had been made for life in this moment of my despair and shame, his guilt and heartache that I had caused him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Demon in Disguise**

*2 weeks after*

"Mom, I'm heading out for a bit. I'll be back in a-"

As I freeze by the doorway while placing on my boots, I hear a sudden clamour and yelp as my overly worried mother stumbles into the hall, wobbling towards me with an almost frantic smile.

"L-Let me just grab my purse and I'll come-"

"Doesn't your shift start in 10 minutes?" I ask knowingly, as I eye her nursing attire that she had on already.

She grows red out of embarrassment as she waves her hand in the air. "That doesn't matter. Let me at least walk-"

"I'm just going to the sports store. I have something I need to return. I'll be back in an hour. I'll call you when I get back!" I yell reassuringly as I bolt, or more realistically, limp my small form out of the door and away from my mother's burning, painful eyes.

"T-Tora! Careful!"

Her frantic cries ring in the back of my mind as I begin to pace myself down the street, more out of pain than fatigue.

It had been a good two weeks since the recent events of what had happened that night. Turns out, I was lucky enough to not have broken my toe, but it was still severely bruised. Unfortunately for my wrist, I wasn't so lucky. Of course, it was broken to the point where I'd be off for about 2 months. Hopefully less than that.

On the inside, I was fine now. I could care less about what had happened that day, really. So, I don't think about it at all. When people at school ask me about my wrist, I tell them that practice got a little rough. Ultimately, they believe me and move on.

But at home, it was a different story. Both my parents were still helplessly worried about my well being to the point where they found it necessary to accompany me wherever I went. Sometimes even without asking me. Last week, I went to the nearby park only to find my dad creepily watching me from behind a tree. All I did was get up and go home. I felt bad that he had to stand in the cold and suffer just for my well being. Although I appreciated the gesture, they as well had to get over the matter and move on.

Now here I was, sulkily walking to return a pair of new Jordan's I had bought to play with for the preliminaries. But since that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, or for that matter, ever, I decided to return them out of the constant reminder that I wasn't going to be able to play.

I would've invited Atsushi to come along with me but he was busy practicing with the team, seeing as how their first game was tomorrow. Their first game in the preliminaries as a team without me.

Just the thought brought tears to my eyes. Also the fact that without the Yosen team by my side, only then did I realize how few friends did I really have. Well, friends that I wasn't currently ignoring.

Like Aomine and Taiga. I wasn't ready to face either of them. Especially Aomine. I already knew he was a nut like myself, all the harder to try and get the both of us to sit down and talk. As for Taiga, he and his team had to be almost half way into the preliminaries, that is if they were still in it. I hadn't gone to any games yet, so I wasn't sure who was still in and who was out.

Thinking about all the great games and players I was missing made me angrily push open the store door as I cause a loud racket. People within the store turn towards me as they give me strange looks.

Mentally calming myself down, I slowly walk to the register where I pull out my shoes.

"I'd like to return these," I mumble quietly.

"Alright, what was wrong with them?" asks the cashier, as he begins to examine the shoes for any scuffs or marks.

Shooting him an annoyed look, I point towards my wrist that was clearly braced in a black and white cast.

Whistling in response, his next words almost force me to punch him. "I hope you do know shoes are meant to be worn on your feet, little-"

"And I hope you do know that shoving my foot up your rear is a possible reality," I growl out angrily, as I tightly clench the man's shirt in my grasp as I nearly bite off of his stupid grin.

Before I have time to do something that would get me thrown into jail, a sudden, hot sensation slowly yet fiercely trickles down to my wrist to the point where I'm forced to let go of him. Cradling it gently, I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to think of something calming, someone who makes me happy. Instantly I think of him and immediately regret the decision, because only then am I once reminded of how lonely I really do feel.

"E-Excuse me…Miss? Are you alright?" asks the ass of a cashier, as I watch his once amused expression turn into agony and worry for myself.

For the first time in weeks, to a complete stranger, I find it only fitting that I tell him the truth. That I tell the truth to a stranger, to someone who knew nothing about me and therefore had no right to judge me.

Fluttering my eyes open, I feel them begin to burn as I answer him in a meek, cracked voice.

"No. I'm not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finding a park bench where I could rest and sob, I decided to gather up my composure and for once in weeks, do something productive. After reaching a hold of my parents and telling them my plans, they immediately, as usual, tried to accompany me. Kindly refusing, I told them I'd be back home before the sun sets. No way was I going to risk anything after one bad experience.

Struggling to pull the door open to enter the gymnasium floor, someone on the other side ends up punishing it open, resulting in the large, metal door to swing into my body. Falling in a heap, I yelp in pain as my whole body immediately begins to ache and pain all over.

"Eh? Tora? Why are you on the-"

"…because the view down here looks fantas- Idiot! I'm down here because you swung the door into me!" I yell in embarrassment, as I try to get back up.

With a grin and laugh, Fukui outstretches his hand as the blonde haired boy nearly picks me up off the ground.

"We should put a warning label on you. Telling others to be cautious around your presence."

"And why is that?"

"Look at you. You're a disaster waiting to happen," he laughs, as I stand there in annoyance, not even cracking a smile at his usual insults.

"Really? We should put, 'caution, freak', on you."

He grows quiet, as he asks why, while still trying to muffle his giggles.

"Because a man of 5'8" who plays basketball is something to be a little scared of."

Gawking and turning red, it's now my turn to laugh at my witty joke.

Suddenly, Fukui places his hand on top of my head as he gives it a light rub.

"I know this is hard, but thanks for coming, Tora," he says kindly, a light, gentle smile to his lips.

Turning red, I mumble to him that I didn't come just for him.

"Oh, but I'd like to think so. Heck, some day's I think the only reason why you joined the team was to get closer to-"

Elbowing him in the gut, I tell him to shut up or the only thing that'd be getting close to him from my side would be my fist down his throat.

"My, my, seems like your temper has risen even more."

Quietly, I think about his words and begin to think about my behaviour lately. He was right. Like the earlier outburst at the store this morning.

"Hey now, don't get all silent on me. I was just stating a fact. It's alright. I like this side of you. Makes me want your little heart even more."

"You sound like a sadist when you say that," I point out, as I go to cross my arms over my chest, only to realize that I couldn't.

"Then you're the perfect girl to be the masochist to my sad-"

A loud, echoing sound of a buzzer going off indicates a numerous amount of things.

Looking to Fukui, he quickly tells me where their locker room is and for me to head on over.

Without getting the chance to ask as to why he had left the game, I find myself deserted in the hall, just like a few minutes ago.

Sighing, I keep note of his directions and begin to make my way.

While making a sharp turn, I accidentally bump into someone, but not hard enough for me to topple over. Fukui was right. I might as well plaster the words "caution" over my whole body in red.

Looking up with a smile, I go to apologize only to find my throat going dry, my pulse increasing as every inch of my body begins to crawl.

I watch in fear and agony as his eyes slowly, carelessly trail down to my form, only for his eyes to bright up, a smirk plastering his lips.

"Isn't this a little too early?" he asks, his voice full of amusement as he drops his sports bag down to his side. Right now, it was only the two of us in the hall. But it was only a matter of seconds before someone else came walking up the stairs that I had just came up from.

Somehow, someway I manage to form some cohesive words.

"W-What…do…mean?" I choke out, as I can't even speak correctly.

"Did you not say that the next time we'd meet would be in Hell? Last time I checked, this was nowhere near close to it. But if you ask me, a place like this does have some characteristics of Hell itself. It's hot, vile, trapped with people who come for their own sinful pleasures. To watch men struggle for power while holding their own judgments as well. If you ask me, this place seems the most fitting for our en-"

Gasping and shaking at the same time, I keep my hand suspended in the air for a few moments longer before I pull it back to my side. Watching in half amusement and fear as the corn-rowed man caresses the side of his cheek. Smirking, he suddenly firmly pinches my cheeks together as he leans in dangerously close. If anything were to happen again, I was prepared to scream and throw the son of a bitch down the dangerous flight of stairs that was just behind me. That is, if I had the willpower.

"My, my. Even though you're still helplessly broken you dare throw a hit my way? Did you not learn your lesson the-"

"Do whatever you want. I'll come back and-"

"If it's turning me in, or on, might I say that you've done a splendid job of that."

Growling, I look away in shame as my chest heaves up and down from stress and pain. It was true. I had still yet to file a complaint. To give a description. For the first week, my excuse was that I was still in too much pain. But then my parents and the police were offering to come to my house and take a statement, but then too did I make an excuse saying that I didn't want to see any men whom I did not know around me. But now, it was a given that I was finally somewhat okay. Yet still I put it off. For reasons why I wasn't even sure. Perhaps I was afraid that something would happen to my family, to my friends, to those I cared about. I was also afraid that I'd be judged once the story got out as to what had really happened. In the end, I was afraid of retribution for myself.

Suddenly we both hear a pair of footsteps clambering up the stairs behind me. The corn-rowed man quickly grabs his bag, letting go of my face. But not before gently caressing the side of my cheek. As a lover would do to their partner.

"Must you make your life so miserable?"

Out of words and strength, he brushes past me in time for the people behind me not to notice anything.

"Eh? Tora-chan?"

Silently turning around, I find a usual, bubbly Momoi with a distressed Aomine beside her. He stares at me as well, his eyes dull and full of boredom. I couldn't blame him. He had received the clear hint that I was done. After not responding to what had to be 20 of his messages and calls, it must've done something to his large bravado that he always had on around me.

Dryly waving at her, all I desperately wanted to do was yell at them to catch him, to hold him down as I called the authorities. But instead, I seal my drip lips, throwing the key away as I watch his form receding into the back, turning the corner as he begins his descend down the staircase.

Maybe I could quickly go and throw my body at him, causing the both of us to tumble down the staircase, ending it for him, while worsening my situation. But instead I shake the violent thoughts out of my head as I wave once again, signalling that I was going.

Momoi grabs my arm, causing me to flinch at the sudden contact. Turning around, I quietly ask her what she wanted.

Instead, her and Aomine give me worried looks as Momoi points to my face.

"Tora-chan, you-you're crying?" she says, as she reaches in to wipe away my apparent tears. Looking down at her finger, it was indeed wet.

Gently touching my face with my still shaking fingers, I find that without my knowledge, it seems that I had been crying for quite some time now, taking in from the face that my grey sweatshirt had begun to grow wet.

Laughing, Momoi and Aomine give me strange looks.

"Are ya' alright?" asks a concerned Aomine, as he goes to hand me something to wipe my face with.

Looking up at him, I am instantly reminded of the cashier earlier today who had asked me the same question. Truthfully, I had answered.

But this time, like always, I lied.

"I've never been better."


End file.
